I believe
by Freyris
Summary: Their back together but pain and sorrow are here..letting them suffer AxC fic![last chappie is up!][summary changed]i suck in summaries..
1. Chapter 1

I believe

Freyris

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam seed/destiny characters

hey guys freyris here.. i dont know what happend to my other fic(christmas with you)...but anyways heres another AxC fic i've been working on but before you go on reading this i would like to remind you some notes

1st note: Occ-ness sorry 'bout that

2nd note: I still suck in english and grammar(just a little)

3rd note: "..." characters speaking '...' Characters thoughts

and now on with the show...

* * *

_"meyrin..take good care of Athrun for me "Cagalli said as she gently grabbed her hand and the ring on her soft pale palms and looking painfully at the confused Athrun_

_"Ca-cagalli! what are you doing?"Athrun said grabbing Cagalli by the wrist gently_

_"Im..im sorry Athrun...but...I cannot keep up with or relation ship any more..."Cagalli said sadly and painfully, looking away from Athrun as tears freely stream down her soft cheeks._

_"Cagalli! dont be stupid!"Athrun said_

_"Athrun...ORB needs me now...they need a leader right now...a leader who..who can help bring back the peace and order in ORB!..."Cagalli said as tears fall from her golden orbs_

_"Cagalli!"_

_"Im sorry Athrun ...i...cant...be with you...anymore.." Cagalli said kissing him for the last time..."I love you..."Cagalli whispered for the last time before running away leaving the heart broken Athrun..._

_"Athrun-san..."meyrin whispered looking at him sadly then to the ring..._

* * *

Cagalli continued to bury her self in her work since then but ORB became peaceful than ever and the world didnt encounter more conflicts since then...

She continued to sign all the papers in front of her as her blue haired bodyguard look at her filled with worry...everyday she wouldnt stop working...

"...Representative Athha pls...take some rest... you've been working for several days straight!"

"NO ...but thank you for your concern...I still need to finish these papers..."Cagalli coldly replied ,not looking at him and continuing to read and sign the papers in front of her

'Cagalli...pls take some rest...dont drown your self working day and night' he said continue to look at her

'im soo stupid...im sorry Athrun...'Cagalli said to herself

After an hour Cagalli went out of her office to attend her meeting with the other Emirs.As Cagalli was walking down the stairs she suddenly felt dizzy and missed one of the steps of the stairs

"Cagalli!"Athrun yelled, hugging her preventing her from falling and rolling down the stairs "Cagalli... are you alright? What happend?" Athrun said cupping her cheeks

"...I-im alright...im fine..."Cagalli said softly pushing Athrun's hand away from her cheeks and continued walking down the stairs and walking to the conference room...

'cagalli...'

* * *

sorry for the short chappie I'll update soon as possible Im in a rush sorry PLs R&r 


	2. Chapter 2

I believe

Freyris

Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters-sob-

okay...I guessmost of the AsuCaga fans are mostly suffering emotional breakdown from episode 45(like me who is still suffering...) -sob- never lose hope guys! sorry for the late update.!..and before you guys continue to read here are some notes

1st note: Occness

2nd note I still suck in english sorry!

3rd note "..."Character speaking '...'Character thoughts/Characters' POV

and now on with the show..

* * *

After the long boring meeting Cagalli attended she was able to escape the watchful eyes of her bodyguards...she went to a hill where a big old sakura tree stood..it was a place where some of here memories stored...

"this is place hasn't change at all"Cagalli said to herself as she sat below the tree

Flashback

_"Athrun...lets play something..."Cagalli said lookoing at Athrun..._

_"ehhh..."Athrun said sounding like he wasnt in the mood to play or do aything in particular_

_"come on Athrun!"Cagallli said pulling him up from his lying position_

_"Cagalli.."_

_"I know this time you cant catch me !"Cagalli said_

_"Cagalli arent you tired?"_

_"nope" Cagalli said cheerfully "come on this will be fun...lets do it this way... if you catch me...I promise I treat you dinner twice !"_

_"Is that a bribe?"_

_"heh is it working...?"Cagalli said_

_"YOU JUST GOT ME!"Athrun said as they runned , catching up with each other..It didnt take long to catch Cagalli since Athrun would always use his coordinator running skills"GOTCHA!..now you owe me dinner...twice and a kiss"Athrun said playfully_

_"Hey..I said just dinner.."Cagalli said slightly showing a blush_

_"nope...you made me run when I am not in the mood..."Athrun said with a grin on his face.._

_"uhhhhhhh...thelooks on that face tells me something..."Cagalli said starting to walk away.. but before she could get any further Athrun pulled her into a kiss which she didnt fight off_...

End of Flashback

'I treated him dinner twice heh...'

then Cagalli started thinking again

Flashback

"_Athrun do you like chocolate cake?"Cagalli asked_

_"well yeah why'd you ask?"Athrun said as he continued to drive_

_"ohhh nothing.."Cagalli said slightly giggling_

_"what are planning Cagalli.."Athrun asked_

_"You just fond out soon enough.."Cagalli said looking at the clear blue sky_

_after some minutes they arrived at the "place"...yes the hill with the Sakura tree.  
Cagalli run up the hill and laid a picnic cloth under the tree and brought out a picnic basket from behind the tree_

_"A picnic?"Athrun asked looking at the blonde who was setting things up(the picnic thing )_

_"What do you think dummy?"Cagalli replied_

_Soon..Athrun was lying on Cagalli's lap his head resting on her lap_

_"You know you shoudnt eat too much sweets Cagalli"Athrun said looking at Cagalli_

_"ehhh why?"Cagalli asked as she continued to eat chocolate mousse_

_"Coz your gonna look soo fat...maybe before I knew it you'll be as fat as a pig"Athrun kidd_

_"Oh shut up!"Cagalli said she looked pissed and whipped a whip cream from the mousse on her finger and wiped it on Athruns face_

_"hey!"Athrun said sitting up"_

_"Serves you right!... YOu called me a pig...!"Cagalli said_

_"Oh Cagalli you just misunderstood me I didnt call you a-"Before Athrun could say the"pig" word or should I say the dreaded word (for Cagalli) something hit his face again this time it wasnt just a whip cream from the chocolate mousse but a cake slice of chocolate mousse...Cagalli could just laugh so hard_

End of Flashback

'Athrun's face was Priceless"i said softly giggling,as I look at the sky and felt something rolling down her cheeks

_"I dont wanna see you cry again Cagalli..."_

"Damn Im crying Again"I said to myself as I wiped the tears that kept falling adn kept looking at the sky and the beautiful scenery before her...

* * *

okay...I know this chappie sucks and totally boring its just I kinda lost my mood because of the eps last saturday(episode 45) and I failed 2 quizzes gahhh! anyways pls review next chappie would be different !SOrry guys!

Preview next chappie:

_"Cagalli..where are you..."_

_"oh No! Cagalli!"_

_"You need not to tell me that!"_

see-ya!


	3. Chapter 3

I believe Freyris 

I believe :**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters-sob-but If I did a lot of changes are going to happed but... no.. im just an addicted fan of asucaga and the series..-wails-

hey guys! sorry for the last chappie...I was just really in a bad mood back then and sorry for the lat updtae.9damn computer , has soo many problem!)..anyways I just want to clear up something especially for **Satu-chan**..sorry for confusing ya...anyways...Cagalli went to her so called "memorable place" and there SHE IS the speaker and the Flashback are from the past, those were the times she and Athrun spent together, in short she was reminiscing the times they shared in the past...I hope this clears you up a little...and before you guys continue to read on...pls donr forget to read the notes ..thankies!

**1st note:** Occness

**2nd note** I still suck in english sorry!

**3rd note:  
**"..."**Character speaking** '...**'Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

"Damn it ...where could you be ... Cagalli..."Athrun said to himself as he started running along the side walk wondering where the stubborn and short tempered princess could be... 

Cagalli stared long at her ring finger...

_Flashback_

_"I know what is going on between you and Yunna Roma, ...but as expected I dont like the idea of it."Athrun said as he got the ring form his pocket and slid it on to Cagalli's finger_

_"eh?"Cagalli said in surprise_

_"Ah...no..eh" Cagalli stammered as she saw Athrun face blush in red_

_"Isnt there a better way to give me a ring other than this?"_

_"well sorry.."_

_Cagalli giggled as Athrun looked at her_

_"be careful..keep in touch.."Cagalli said as she was around Athruns arms_

_"you too Cagalli...Hang in there "Athrun said before kissing Cagalli_

_End of flashback_

"I wonder what happend to that damn ring..."Cagalli said

"take Care of Athrun for me Meyrin..." Cagalli said

"I was so stupid..."Cagalli said laughing out her sorrow...

_Flashback_

_"Athrun come on!"Cagalli said pulling him into the garage_

_"Where are we going ?"Athrun asked following her blonde girlfriend_

_"Wait here.."Cagalli said opening the garage leaving Athrun clueless_

_"huh?Athrun face was totally clueless..._

_After a few minutes Cagalli finally went our of the garage with a green scooter_

_"Hop in !"Cagalli said putting her helmet on_

_"um..you want me to ride a sc-scooter?"Athrun asked his face was indescribable..he looked afraid.._

_"yup come on !"Cagalli said pulling Athrun on the scooter_

_"you sure...you know how to drive this thing.."Athrun asked_

_"definetly! I've been using this everytime I get a chance to escape form those damn bodyguard father used to send to protect me..._

_"your really sure?"Athrun asked just to be sure_

_"Of course! dont you trust me...or your afraid.."Cagalli said starting to drive_

_"uhh..hell no! I just wanna be sure.."Athrun retorted as Cagalli grin evilly, looks like she has some plan with Athrun...Just a few seconds after sharply turing to the left Cagalli stepped hard on the gas pedal making them drive on a faster speed and making Athrun freak out a little.._

_"SLow DOOOwwwnnn!"Athrun yelled as Cagalli made another sharp turn..._

_End of Flashback_

Cagalli stood up from her sitting position on the green grass and stared long at the old sakura tree before everything around her turned pitch black

"Cagalli...where are you.."Athrun whispered under his breath as he past a park filled with sakura tree then it hit his head..there IS a special place that Athrun and Cagalli used to spent time at...It didnt take long to go to the 'Memorable place' Athrun and Cagalli usually spends time at since he has a cool black convertible...Athrun ran up the hill but anly to find out that..there was someone lying unconcious on the grass...she had silky blond hair and goes by the name of Cagalli Yula Athha...the princess of ORB...

"oh No! Cagalli!"Athrun yelled as he ran and hugged her..touching her on the forehead he felt it was burning hot..so Athrun picked her up in a bridal style way and rushed her to the Orb General hospital (heck, I couldnt think of a better name than this hehehe)

**After an hour**

"Doctor...how is the..Princess...?"Athrun asked worriedly

"Shes fine now..." the doctor replied

"Can I see her..?"

"yes Mr. Dino but the princess needs time to rest epecially now.."the doctor said as he started walking along with Athrun

"eh? what happend?"

"well you see the princess has a high fever and low blood sugar...since you've been with her everytime can I ask if she eats and sleep regularly?"the doctor asked as he stop in front of a door numbered 105.

"she's being workaholic..she never eats regularly and sleeps very late everyday and the next day is not very different from the days that past she does the same even though we try or push her to eat she refuses and buries herslef completely at work..."Athrun explain as he opened the door and moved to enter

"I see..anyways pls tell the princess that she has to stay here for a couple of days..she need to regain her lost streght."the doctor said leaving athrun

"hai.. thank you doctor.."Athrun replied as he close the door

Athrun walked to her and sat on the chair beside the bed and looked fondly at her. He missed her laughter and childish attitude...the way she speaks to him before ...how she smiled at him lovingly... all changed for the past months she completely buried her self at work as if she killed the Cagalli he knew before ...the Cagalli he loved...Athrun smiled sadly at her and brushed her golden bangs and tried to remember the time that Cagalli teased him for being so soft and too knid to her...she kept on teasing on teasing him which made Athrun a little annoyed and ended up kissing her deeply just to shut her talkative mouth.

Athrun chuckled to himself and continued to brush her golden until it woke her up

"uhh..Where am I ?"Cagalli groaned as she opened her amber orbs

"Your at the Orb General Hospital Caga-Representative Athha.."Athrun replied removing his hadn from her hair

"What happed?"Cagalli asked looking at Athrun but avoided direct eye contact with him

"I told you to rest several times already and now you sick"Athrun couldnthelp but let his worries about what happend to her out..

"Its none of you business!"Cagalli yelled back

"Cagalli!"

"WHAT!"Cagalli replied a little coldly

"pls...take care of yourself"Athrun said his voice filled with worries..

"You need not to tell me"Cagalli said sternly

"But your being workaholic! "Athrun retorted back "you dont even bother to eat reglarly...even sleep regularly!"

"Dont mind me! Pls leave me alone...Ath-Alex.."Cagalli said pointing out the soor and looking away hiding her tears

"CAGALLI!"

"Pls...leave..."Cagalli said painfully ..Athrun looked at Cagalli with saddend eyes..he knew arguing with her was pointless this time...and without any other words he left .

"im sorry Athrun...im sorry.."Cagalli said softly as tears freely fall from her amber eyes...she never wanted this to happen but it did...

* * *

yey! Im done with this chappie! well I hope you guys liked it! oh yeah one more thing I wanna clear up with you guys...since I feel like I need to tell you this before someothercomplications might come...okay..maybe you guys might wonder why Cagalli's action "_**COLD**_" towards athrun.well...since the start of my fic. well yes I made it that way..because Cagalli broke up with Athrun and tried to have her own way and tried to acting cold thinking Athrun would leave her( yep I know stupid reason)... But I know this wouldnt really happen...its just my way heheh and you guys might wonder ..if they broke up, why is Athrun with Cagalli still...well you'll find out as you read the continue to read that chappies :) 

and for all those who reviewed...THANK YOU SOO MUCH!  
**cottongreentea, lilkagome13, Satu-chan**( i hope you understand it already), **gseedlover, asga, AXCandDXM4ever, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, animegirlfan **and for those who I forgot to mention Thank you !

**Preview next chappie:**

_"No..thats not what I meant..I mean about you...and Athrun"_

_"since we broke up...I felt like...half of me disappeared.."_

_"Maybe I better..."_

_**Guess who said "Maybe I better..." and what did he/she meant by this..well you'll find out next chappie! Ja-ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I believe 

Freyris

I believe :**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters-sob-

hey! Freyris here again...I soo happy while writing this chappie you guys know why? coz I just found a picture showing the final couples in the end of destiny and guess whos in ! YES! ASUCAGA yahoo ohh what a joy! anyways they said it was official heheh okay enough of this and continue reading :)

**1st note:** Occness

**2nd note:** I still suck in english sorry!

**3rd note:  
**"..."**Character speaking** '...**'Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

Athrun tried to rest at the near cafe at the hospital,he sat at the last table and massaged his temple, closing his tired eyes... wanting that when he opens his eyes..her princess is there smiling at him...As Athrun rests on his seat his thoughts couldnt help but remind him how it ended... 

"_meyrin..take good care of Athrun for me "Cagalli said as she gently grabbed her hand and the ring on her soft pale palms and looking painfully at the confused Athrun_

_"Ca-cagalli! what are you doing?"Athrun said grabbing Cagalli by the wrist gently_

_"Im..im sorry Athrun...but...I cannot keep up with or relation ship any more..."Cagalli said sadly and painfully, looking away from Athrun as tears freely stream down her soft cheeks._

_"Cagalli! dont be stupid!"Athrun said_

_"Athrun...ORB needs me now...they need a leader right now...a leader who..who can help bring back the peace and order in ORB!..."Cagalli said as tears fall from her golden orbs_

_"Cagalli!"_

_"Im sorry Athrun ...i...cant...be with you...anymore.." Cagalli said kissing him for the last time..."I love you..."_

Athrun opened his emerald eyes and brought out a smal velvet box from his pocket...he gently opened it and stared long at the diamond ring that laid inside it...Athrun sighed ...the day that ended it all was suppose to be a fresh start for them..yes,Athrun was suppose to propose to her and ask her hand in marriage but...Cagalli..finish it off..

"Ahh! ATHRUN-san!"A small boy called out from the counter.

"eh?hey Kono-kun!dont go away too far" a young lady with pink braids said running after the boy

"Lacus?Kono?"Athrun said

"Athrun-san Athrun-san!"

"hey!.."Athrun said smiling a little.

"Athrun-san where's Cagalli-san?"Kono asked sitting beside him like a good boy

"well...Cagalli-san is resting in the hospital right now.."Athrun explained

"Kono dont run away from me.."Lacus said"oh hi..Athrun.."

"yo..."Athrun said looking at the pink haired songstress..

"Lacus-san, Athrun-san said Cagalli-san is in the hospital.."Kono said pulling her white skirt "what?Cagalli is in the hospital? what happened"Lacus asked looking at Athrun

" yeah...well she began to turn hard core workaholic since that day."Athrun said sadly"she didnt even bother to take a meal or rest"

"Im sorry.."

"No its okay its our problem now anyways..."Athrun said stirring the teaspoon on his coffee.

"ne..ne Can we visit Cagalli-san?"Kono said excitedly

"yeah sure...it may help her feel better if she sees you guys.."Athrun said

"What about you? are you coming along?"Lacus asked

"No,she'll probably throw things at me..I'll just stay here..."Athrun said sipping his cold coffee

"OKay..Kono-kun lets go! bye Athrun."Lacus said

"See ya.."Athrun said leaning on the seat comfortably...

"maybe I better..."Athrun said to himself standing up from his seat and leaving the cafe...what did he mean by this?

* * *

"Cagalli ?"Lacus said peeking inside the room and seeing a blonde girl sitting on the window sill staring blankly at the blue sky."Cagalli?" "mm-hmm?"Cagalli turned around to see who it was"hey.."

"How are you feeling Cagalli?"Lacus asked closing the door behind and looking at her best friend worriedly

"I fine now..."Cagalli said forcing a small smile

"Um.. no thats not what I meant...I mean..you and ...Athrun..."Lacus said looking at her best friend.

"Please Lacus I dont wanna talk about this"Cagalli said sitting on the side of her bed

"Cagalli-san did you and Athrun-san fight?"Kono asked curiously pullig Cagalli's light green skirt

"Kono!"Lacus said looking at the curious boy...

"um..."

"ah..Kono..wait outside "Lacus said kneeling in front of the boy

"ehh..but..."

"Just for awhile..Kira will pick us up and I'll buy ice cream later okay?"Lacus said ruffling the boy's hair

"haiii.."Kono said sadly his head down

"oh..Dont be sad okay? its just for a while.."Lacus said lifting the boy's chin and smiling at him

"Kono.. you can play with the guards outside my room if you want to"Cagalli said smiling, a little

"Really?"Kono almost yelled, he always wanted to play with Cagalli's guards

"Cagalli..is it okay with them?"Lacus said standing up looking at Cagalli

"yeah..."Cagalli replied showing a small smile on her face

"YEY!"Kono yelled slamming the door and starting to play with the guards...leaving Cagalli and Lacus to talk

Lacus smiled as she hears Kono's voice laughing and turned to face Cagalli

"Cagalli...can you now answer my question...Kira and I cant bear to watch you guys like this,...You know that we hate it when you guys fight...Cagalli..please..tell me if you still love Athrun..."Lacus asked, truly her voice showed that she was very worried about them..

Cagalli let out a deep sigh and finally spoke"since we broke up...I...felt... half of me... disappeared.."her voiced crack but tried to hide her tears

"oh...Cagalli"Lacus hugged Cagalli comforting her like a big sister. after a minutes Cagalli finnaly cried and let it all out.

**after a while...**

"Are you okay now?"lacus asked smiling at Cagalli who was still sobbing

"ye-yeah"Cagalli said finally smiled, a real smile"thanks Lacus.."

"No problem..anything for my future sister in law.."Lacus smiled"welll I gotta go..Kono might be bummed by now anyways I hope your fine now..."Lacus said waving goodbye at Cagalli approaching the door

"Um.. Lacus..tell Kira not to worry to much"Cagalli said

"yup I'll tell him.. see ya take care!"Lacus said

"You guys too!"Cagalli said as the door closed.

Cagalli went back on sitting at the window sill and stared at the clouds moving gently in the sky "I still love him...do i?"Cagalli said to herself as she continue to stare at the clouds

That night while Cagalli was taking a rest on her bed she felt cold and uncomfortable. a tear rolled down her cheeks as she remember how Athrun would drive out the cold feeling and replace it with his warmth whenever she feels cold.Cagalli finally realized that she really do misses Athrun by her side not as her bodyguard but as her lover.Cagalli sat up and lift the phone "Hello...Yes this is Ms.Athha from room 105..yes umm can some one send me 2 extra blankets and 1 extra big pillow...thanks"Cagalli sighed as she put the fone back to were it is really placed'I hope this would help me feel a little better'

* * *

**Kira and Lacus' place ( the house near the beach)**

Athrun stared blankly atthe clear sky... tha moon light was clearly reflecting on the sea...the stars were shinning brightly. as he walk by the shorehe coudnlt help but think of Cagalli from how they first met...to the time they met at the second time... to the third time and until the time they broke up.

_"Im..im sorry Athrun...but...I cannot keep up with or relation ship any more..."_

_"Cagalli!"_

_"Im sorry Athrun ...i...cant...be with you...anymore.." Cagalli said kissing him for the last time..."I love you..."Cagalli whispered_

Athrun sighed as the cold evening breeze hit him and move his colar to the side revealing a red stoned necklace..yes...its the Haumea's stone that Cagalli gave him on their second meeting .As Athrun continued to walk along the shore, A red headed girl sadly looked at him

"Athrun-san"

The following day Cagalli was awoken by the knocking on her door.Cagalli got irritated and opened the door revealing Kisaka her former body guard.

"Kisaka?"Cagalli said"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Athrun-sama sent me here.."Kisaka said calmly

"eh?Isnt he suppose to be the one guarding me?"

"Like I said He told me to guard and protect you"Kisaka replied

"What?"Cagalli yelled

"geez Cagalli do you have to yell"Kisaka said rubbing his ears

"Where is he now?"Cagalli said sitting on the couch

"I dont know Athrun just called me and told me to guard you"Kisaka replied

"That bastard"

"Anyways.. the doctor said that your going to be released tomorrow afternoon"

for the rest on the day Cagalli did was watch television eat sleep and yell at Kisaka...

The next day Cagalli woke up with her hair sticking out every where, today was the day that she was going to be released from her hell,...the hospital

* * *

Athrun took a deep sigh and placed the photo of him and a certain blonde down on his desk. After a few minutes of awkward silence he heard a soft knock on his door 

"Come in.."Athrun said sadly but loud enough to hear it

"Athrun-san?"the red haired girl said peeking in the room

"Meyrin?"

"Um Colonel Kisaka called he said Representative Athha willl be released today this afternoon.I was just wondering if you'll come to fetch her?"Meyrin politely asked

"No..but are you going?"Athrun asked Meyrin

"umm..Hai I need to tell Cagalli-sama something"

"I see...anyways..Meyrin..if you are going to see her can you kindly give this letter to her?"Athrun said handing her the letter

"hai"

"thank you "Athrun smiled and looked at the photo again

* * *

"aahhh Finally ...Im out ! feels sooo good!"Cagalli said stretching her arms as Kisaka followed her, smiling

"Cagalli-san!"A red-headed haired girl called out runiing towards her

"eh?Meyrin? what are you doing here" Cagalli asked

"um...this coming weekend...Im going back to PLANTS...Im meeting my older sister and face the consequence..."Meyrin said smiling at her"oh...and I also want to return something..."

"eh"

_still recall the warmth of the night/try to ease the pain in my heart/and now that your out of my sigh_

"Cagalli-san...Athrun-san loves you please go back to him and besides this ring is really for you..."Meyrin said smiling at her as she gave the ring to her"anndd...Athrun-san asked me to give this to you..."Meyrin said pulling out the letter from her bag" Thank you for everything Cagalli-sama...Ja-ne"Meyrin said running off

_and now that your out of my sigh..._

"Hey wait MEYRIN!"Cagalli was too late... Meyrin already disappered in the crowd ...As Cagalli walked she started reading the letter...

My dearest Cagalli,

How are you now?I hope you already fine and smiling.Right now Im on my way back to PLANTS. Maybe by this time Im on the plane now...

_echoes of my voice slowly dies fears in every corner of my mind /and even if it's over still can't bear with me_

"Athrun's going back to PLants!"Cagalli said

"eh?"Kisaka looked at Cagalli

how could you go/how could you say goodbye?

"Kisaka hurry to the airport!"Cagalli yelled as Kisaka started the engine

people change, season change , but my love for you will never change, My precious rose.. Please dont over work yourself...eat regularly,and take a rest once in a while...I may not be with you physically but my heart will always be with you..Forever...Cagalli...I love you very much.. so much more than you can imagine... take care..love you

Always by your side,  
Athrun Zala

As Cagalli finish the letter she couldnt help but cry hard.

"Cagalli where almost at the airport"Kisaka said

_it hurts inside cause by now/still can't find the reason why love can't lie /in you i have found my life/you brought me to paradise/happiness that i can't hide i feel inside_

"Your attention please...Passengers boarding plane 106 to PLANTS please board now... I repeat-.."

"I guess this is it..."Athrun said as he sighed

* * *

_how could you go/how could you say goodbye?_

"Oh god...please I hope Im on time...Please..."Cagalli prayed as tears fall stream down her cheeks

"Cagalli were here.."Kisaka said

_it hurts inside cause by now/still can't find the reason why love can't lie_

"Thanks!"Cagalli said jumping out of the car running inside the Airport"Athrun..pls..let me be on time..I need to talk to him!"Cagalli said , she ran up the escalator,look left to right , down the escalator , up the stairs runned to the big hall way and went to the big glass where you can see the planes taxi and take off. From there Cagalli saw a plane take off it was the plane 106 the plane that was used to send people to PLANTS.It was too late...Athrun was gone...

_cause...i still can't find the reason /why it's hard to try with cryin' all th time_

"athrun.."Cagalli cried as she fell down on her knees crying

_

* * *

_yey! another chappie done! i know its sad -sob- but there's a surprise in stored for next chappie so better watch out( laughs evilly)anyways I hope you guys like this chappie .Lacus was just showing sister love nothing else and Kono is just one of the orphans that Lacus takes care off not Kira and Lacus' son or something 


	5. Chapter 5

I believe 

Freyris

I believe :**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**I dont own seed/destiny characters-sob-

hey! Freyris here again...-sigh-cherrystarw you guess it right! nice going! I really enjoyed making this chappie this chappie is really full of ASUCAGA moments -smiles-this is mah favorite chappie ...anyways thank you guys for the reviews!

**1st note**: Occness

**2nd note**: I still suck in english sorry!

**3rd note**:  
"..."**Character speaking** '...' **Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

_She loves him and he loves her but will they ever be together?_

a young lady still cried down on her kness, her face full of tears, her eyes already red from crying, she kept crying as the words of her lover kept repeating on her mind.

"Cagalli.."Kisaka said "Are you okay?"

Cagalli made no reply and kept on sobbing

"Cagalli...pls get up..."Kisaka pleaded

Cagalli motioned her head from left to right.Kisaka let a sigh of defeated knowing the princess will not get up until something miraculous happens. he sat patiently at the chairs near her and closed his eyes.Just after a few minutes Cagalli spoke.

"Kisaka..."Cagalli softly said

"Yes?"

"Lets go home..."Cagalli said sadly as she got up.SHe slowly turned around and try to put the best smile she afford to do but this Smile turned into a shocked expression, after seeing the man who was standing at the other end of the row of chair were Kisaka was sitting.Cagalli slowly put her hands on her mouth and tears fastly stream down her cheeks, the man at the ither end smiled and removed his shades revealing his bright emerald eyes making Cagalli cry more...she just couldnt believe what she was seeing...Athrun Zala... the love of her life... was standing there before her smiling

"It..it cant be..."Cagalli whispered"Ath-Athrun!"Cagalli's voice crack as tears fall faster...

"Cagalli..."Athrun said softly..

"ATHRUN!."Cagalli cried as she ran to him giving him a big hug and Athrun hugged her tighter.

Now the princess is back to where she belongs...she back to her prince's loving warmth and care, back to his arms once again.Cagalli missed all this things his warmth hie tender love and care, his voice his scent , all of this is now with her once again.

"Athrun..Im sorry..I-I shouldnt have-"Cagalli cried on his chest

"Shh...Its okay Cagalli its okay..."Athrun said brushing her her and lifting her chin and now her face is now facing his face just a few inches a apart.

"I told you many times...I dont want to see tears in your eyes...I dont want to see you cry...you know very much that I dont like it.."Athrun said sweetly wiping the bead of tears rolling down on her cheeks and tears forming on her eyes.Cagalli smiled and blush a little.

"I missed you so much.."Cagalli whispered softly

"Well..I missed you too...so so much.."Athrun said brushing her golden bangs tucking it behind her ears making her smile a little.

"Thats it Cagalli..smile.."Athrun whispered

then it hit Cagalli...

"Athrun...why the hell are you still here?"Cagalli asked looking at Athrun

"well I realize I couldnt leave you...I just cant especially now that I want to fill those times when you needed me and I wasnt there..."

"Oh and I was also wandering..."

"what?"

"Why didnt you leave me when..um..when we you know.."Cagalli asked slightly looking away

"well...I had a contract right that I WILL PROTECT the Representative for 2 years as a training ne?"Athrun said

"oh..yeah and I think its about to expire..."Cagalli said giggling

"I love you Cagalli..."Athrun said kissing Cagalli on the lips

"I love you too.."Cagalli said as she deepend the kiss

_Especially for you/I wanna let you know what i was going through/All the time we were apart_

After they broke apart Athrun looked at Cagalli and then to Kisaka who was still sitting on the same position

"Kisaka?"Athrun said

_I thought of you/You were in my heart_

"yes?"Kisaka replied looking at Athrun and Cagalli

"I'll be the one to take over..thank you "Athrun said as Kisaka nodded in approval."lets go Cagalli"Athrun said pulling Cagalli by the hand

_My love never changed/I still feel the same_

"Eh?whe-where are we going?"Cagalli asked

_especially for you/i wanna tell you i was feeling that way too_

"To our special place..."Athrun said holding Cagalli's hand tightly and locking it with his and pulling her to their 'special place'

_and if dreams were wings, you know/i would have flown to you_

After an hour

"Were here.."Athrun said looking at Cagalli who was fast asleep beside him on the car.Athrun went out to his side and to Cagalli's side and carried her up the hill and layed her down under the Sakura tree

_to be where you are/No matter how far/and now that i'm next to you_

After a while Cagalli open her tired eyes and smiled on what she saw, yes she saw Athrun asleep on her lap

no more dreaming about tomorrow/forget the loneliness and the sorrow Cagalli continued to brush his silky blue hair and getting a feather her that had falled besideand tickling him on the nose causing him to wake up..

_I've got to say/it's all because of you_

"hey..."Athrun said "Cagalli.."

"your awake sleepy head..."Cagalli said as she continued to laugh

_and now we're back together, together/i wanna show you my heart is oh so true_

"Hey Athrun whats up there?"Cagalli asked pointing out at the clear blue sky

"huh? whe-"Athrun was cut-off when he felt a warm kiss hit his cheeks .Cagalli giggled and Athrun chuckled

_and all the love i have is/especially for you_

Athrun hugged his princess and made his way down to Cagalli's weak spot...her tummy, and started tickling her

_Especially for you/I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me/how i'm certain that our love was meant to be_

"hey Athrun..stop it...I...saiiid..heyyyyy...stopppp itt!"Cagalli said between laughs"Athrunn...stooppp"Cagalli continued to laugh as Athrun did.Cagalli accidentaly pushed Athrun and Athrun pulled Cagalli causing them to roll a little...now Cagalli was lying on a flowery bed of flowers and Athrun on top of her. They didnt say a word and got lost in wach others eyes Athrun moved closer and closer and closer until their lips met, thier hands tightly clasped together as the kiss deepend

_you changed my life/You showed me the way/and now that i'm next to you_

that night Athrun ley beside Cagalli on the soft grass their hands still glued together

_i've waited long enough to find you/i wanna put all the hurt behind you Oh,_

"hey look there's a rabbit..."Athrun said pointing out at the star formation

_and i wanna bring out all the love inside you oh,_

"its beautiful.."Cagalli said

"yeah..just like you.."Athrun said looking at Cagalli and smiling

Cagalli smiled and winked at Athrun making Athrun chuckle

"hey Athrun...Do you believe about the saying about the _Rose Nebula_?Have you heard of the _Rose Nebula_?"Cagalli asked looking back at the starry sky

"yeah I heard of the _Rose Nebula_ but I dont believe on the saying about it ."Athrun said

"well I believe in it...The _Rose Nebula_, a formation of stars that form in to a beautiful rose. My mom said you cant see it with naked eyes it can only be seen through a large telescope"

"oh..I see.."

"They say that it will appear before you if you found your real love...that's what I heard..."Cagalli said closing her eyes

"Cagalli..."Athrun said tapping Cagalli on her shoulder

"mmm-hmm."

"you said the _Rose Nebula_ is like a group of stars that are formed into a shape like a rose right?"

"Yes why?"Cagalli said opening her eyes

"I think I can see it "Athrun said

"Stop joking..."Cagalli said closing her eyes again

"NO look!"Athrun said pointing at a certain group of stars that was in a shape of a ROSE.Cagalli opened her eyes and was a little bit surprise

"Your- your right...we just saw the rose Nebula..."Cagalli said rubbing her eyes as if it was a dream"You cannot see it with your naked eyes ...unless.."Cagalli said looking at Athrun

"You found your real love...your soulmate.."Athrun finished

"Now do you believe in it?"Cagalli asked standing up and stretching her arms

"yeah I believe in it...and I believe that from this day on...we will be together forever..."Athrun said seriously

"eh?What do you mean by that?"Cagalli asked looking Athrun who was standing up and stretching his arms.

'I believe its time to tell her..."Athrun said to himslef as he moved in front of Cagalli ang kneeled infront of her as he did this Fire flies started to show and the petals of the sakura tree slowly fall upon them

"Ath-Athrun what are you doing?"Cagalli asked unsure of what's going on.

"Cagalli I want a straight answer..."Athrun said looking at Cagalli seriously

"Eh?"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, My love of my life, my precious rose...Will you marry me?"Athrun said opening the velvet box revealing the diamond ring.

"At-Athrun thi-this is so sudden...I mean...uh.. I dont know what to say..I-I..."Cagalli stammered she just couldnt believe it

"Please say yes Cagalli.."Athrun looked at Cagalli

"Of course you Idiot!"Cagalli said as tears fall on her cheeks(Tears of joy guys)

Athrun hugged her and smiled at her"May i?"Athrun said slowly lifting Cagall's left hand slipping the diamond ring on Cagalli's ring finger and kissing her forehead and whispering three words that meant so much to her, three word that was soo pleasant to anyones ears, word that she really liked to hear especially from the one she loves so dearly.

"I love you..."

* * *

_"Cagalli there's a shooting star!ets make a wish!"Athrun said as the said their wishes_

_'I wish that I will be with Cagalli until I die'_

_'I wish that I will be with Athrun forever until ,my very last breath..'_

* * *

as they were under the sakura tree a shooting star past by granting their wish...

* * *

yipee! my favorite chappie is done I really enjoyed making this chappie except It was almost seen by one of my teachers good thing I hid it before she ever got a chance to grab it or else im dead meat..heheh anywyas I hope you guys like it! did I over do it or what? pls tell me! to make another chappie or not? Im having second thoughts here...you guys decide .oh by the way theyou guys might be confused the last italized words are juts flashback kay? Cagalli's gonna make an apperance in the next eps yey! Pls send a review thankies love yah guys!

songs:

last chappie: Love cant lie

by sarah geronimo

this chappie

Especially for you

by MYMP


	6. A note

**I believe**

Freyris

* * *

**Author's note:**

hey guys! Im still alive!...I just want to introduce to you guys the second season of "I believe" If you just notice I changed something in the summary...anyways I hope you guys dont get too confuse ! and for _**cottongreentea**_...if you wanna see the official couple of Destiny pls refer to my Bio .I just put the link ...all you need now to do is click and go Crazy heheh !

and so off to the next Chappie! dont forget thats season 2!

Enjoy!

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**I believe **

"Season Two"

Freyris

I believe : Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I dont own seed/destiny characters-sob-

hey! Freyris here again im still alive...with another chappie yey! hehe I guess you had read my notes the previous chapter before this.. sorry for the so so so late update anyways thank you guys for all the reviews!love yah guys!

**1st note:** Oocness

**2nd note**: I still suck in english go-me!

**3rd note**: this chappie is dedicated to all you guys!

**4thnote:**  
"..."**Character speaking** '...' **Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

the morning light gaped through the small open side of the curtain waking a certain blue haired man from his slumber. 

"..its..morning?"Athrun said rubbing his emarald eyes and looking at a peaceful face beside him,and smiled

"mm..fruit cake.."Cagalli mumbled as she tossed her self to the left side and pulling the blanket closer to her...Cagalli's actions made Athrun chuckle and kissed her forehead

'I better leave Cagalli's room before she wakes up'Athrun said to himself as he stood up and picked his jacket hanging on the chair

* * *

after a few minutes 

"oww.."Cagalli said as she fell off the bed 'Damn bed...'Cagalli looked around and looked at her finger and smiled "where's Athrun?"

* * *

"here's your breakfast Athrun-sama"the maid politely said as she put Athrun's breakfast of bacon and ham on his table 

"Thank you"Athrun said

As Athrun was about to bite off the bread someone particularly covered his eyes..

"hey..who is this?"Athrun said trying to remove the hands off his eyes

"..."she muffled her laughter...

Athrun smiled as he thought of who it was so he was able to reach for her tummy and tickled her making her laugh

"Gotcha.."Athrun said looking at the back seeing her laugh.."Good morning..honey.."Athrun said kissing her softly on the cheeks

"morning.."Cagalli said finally getting a hold of her laugh and sitting beside him...

"wanna eat?"Athrun asked as he finally took a bite off his bread

"umm...nope.."Cagalli said smiling

"come on..you need to eat..."Athrun said pushing his plate to her.."here..lets just share with my food..besides its too much for me.."he said smiling at the blonde.

"...oh..alright.."Cagalli said finally giving up...it was her first time to agree with Athrun when it comes to sharing of food , she usually refuses the offers of food to her but this time...she had a feeling she was hungry for some reasons... so the two ate together ,full of laughter and some sweet words coming from them...as they continued to eat ,the maids from the kitchen door couldnt help but tear up a little...its beenmonths since they heard the princess laugh and talk so much...

"hey Athrun...lets go visit Kira and Lacus..."Cagalli said wiping the cream on Athrun's cheeks

"..okay.."Athrun said smiling at her.

* * *

"Athrun ...Im ready...lets go!"Cagalli said stepping out of the house making Athrun stunned at her looks...Cagalli wore a simple white skirt , a green spaghetti strap and a bolero.Athrun continued to stare at her as Cagalli smiled 

"Its rude to stare..Athrun.."cagalli said walking towards him and waving her hands infront of him waking him up from his stunned looks

"um..yeah..sorry.."Athrun said as he watched the blonde walk towards the black car

on their way... no one spoke but their eyes told them everything...as every time they look and smile at each other...

* * *

"Lacus!"Cagalli called out as she knocked on the wooden door... 

"haii..coming!"a sweet voice from the other side said "ara! Cagalli-san!"Lacus said happily..hugging her bestfriend...

"Lacus its been a week since I saw you..."Cagalli said smiling...

"you too...umm... you seem soo happy...um..did you get over it already?"Lacus asked

Cagalli smiled at her and pulled someone beside her making Lacus hug Cagalli and started to tear up...

"Oh...Cagalli...Im soo happy for both of you!"Lacus said as tears of joy roll down the songstress cheeks

"Lacus! the steak is burning! gahhh! its on fire! Lacus!"Kira yelled from the kitchen

"Oh dear! wait here guys...Kira's starting to panic again..."Lacus said "Kira turn off the stove!"Lacus ran to to kitchen.

"poor Kira.."Athrun chuckled as he put his arms around Cagalli's petite waist and went in the house and sat on the sofa

"AHH! the Fire! The STEAK!its burned! gahh !oh no!"

"I wonder what happend..."Cagalli said as she smell something burning...

"Kira dont panic..its just a little fire..."Lacus said from the kitchen.

"lacus! "

Athrun and Cagalli could only laugh at Kira that time...he looked really stress over the fire thing, making Kira a little irritated and mad but on the other side he was happy to see his twin happy and back together to whom he knows will make her happy.

"Sorry Kira...We didnt mean to laugh but ..."Athrun said as he tried to muffle his laughter but failed after all who couldnt muffle his laughter after seeing someone like kira In this kind of situation...His brownhair sticking out every where his face with some black things on it he was in a total mess

"Athrun..quit it...its not my fault!"Kira said

"sorry Kira...but we couldnt help it..."Cagalli said finnally getiing a hold of her laugh

"apology accepted sis.."Kira said as he tried to untangle his almost burned to crisp hair."Man if it werent for my sweet Lacus I would be a fried chestnut boy..."Kira said putting his hand on hers

"oh Kira.."Lacus said giggling

"well..this noodle still is good...rather than eating a burned to crisp steak right?"Cagalli said looking at her fiancee as Athrun nodded

"anyways Im glad that you guys are back together"Kira said eating his beef noodle.

"should we tell them?"Cagalli whispered to Athrun

"I guess..."Athrun replied smiling at her

"um...um.. Kira...Lacus..um..we...have something to tell you..."Cagalli stammered she felt nervous, Athrun notice it and placed his hand on top of hers

"what is it?"Lacus asked smiling at them

"um..we...I mean...Athrun ...and I...um.."Cagalli felt like fainting

Athrun took a deep breath "We're engaged...I asked her hand in marriage...and she accepted it"Athrun said finally spilling it.

Kira dropped the noodle cup on the table,spilling the hot soup on his pants but it didnt matter he was shock and at the same time happy as for Lacus she just smiled

"I know that.."Lacus simply said

"eh?"

"Its obvious Cagalli..."Lacus said pointing at Cagalli's left hand were the engagement ring lay

"um...ehehe.."Cagalli smiled

"um..kira?..are you okay? is the soup hot ?"Athrun ask looking at him

Kira smiled and looked at his wet pants..the noodles all over him...

"it...Hurts..."Kira whispered and ran out of the dining room flinching a little ...leaving the three laughing out loud.

After dinner Athrun and Cagalli went out to the shore to have a little walk along the shore, watching the beautiful ball of fire set to its rest.

"cagalli?"Athrun said

"Mmm-hmm?"

"you know what I really like about you ?"Athrun said stopping on his steps and holding her hand, looking at her lovingly

"eh?...what?"Cagalli asked looking at him

"is that You're always your self...your real self..your never afraid to say what on your mind...and especially..when..you blush..."Athrun said cupping her cheeks..."You're really different from all the girls my father introduces to me before...and thats why I love you so much...You're the only one..the only one who bring joy in my heart...before...When I see Yunna coming close to you I just want to rip him limbs to limbs especially before...when arrive back from PLANTS I just want to shot him.."

"... oh athrun.." Cagalli giggled..."you know...of all the men I met in countless balls and meetings in my whole life...you're the only one I fell for...You're the only one who makes me blush sooooo hard...I dont why... but I fell at ease and safe when you're around me..."Cagalli said as a red tint slowly appear on her cheeks, looking at him , staring at his emarald eyes..then the wind blew slowly revealing a red stoned necklace making Cagalli smile.

"You kept it..."Cagalli said softly touching the necklace, the Haumea stone she gave him the second time they met.

"of course..how can I throw this..?Its a gift that protected me for many times already.."Athrun said sweetly kissing her forehead and looking at the sun set."Look.."

"Its beautiful..It feels romantice to watched it with someone special.."Cagalli said softly

"yeah.."Athrun said hugging her.

After a few minutes..Cagalli and Athrun started running after each other like little kids...they played in the water splashing at each other as they continued to play they felt like little kids again...

that night

Cagalli couldnt sleep so she decided to go outside and seat on the cold sand.While Athrun in the other hand couldnt sleep as well(by the way they sleep in different room here kay?) he was sitting by the window and saw someone sitting alone on the sand. he also decided to go out and be of company of the particular person there, bringing a magazine he finally went out of the house and walk towards her..

"Cagalli?"Athrun said walking to the blonde sitting on the sand

"mmm..hmm?"Cagalli replied looking at her back seing Athrun in a blue long sleeve and khaki pants"hey..."

"what are you doing here late this hour?"Athrun said sitting beside her

"nothing..I just cant sleep that's all..."Cagalli said fixing her eyes on the moons reflection on the sea..."how bout you?"she said resting her head on his strong shoulders

"same reason..."Athrun said resting his head on hers

They stayed like that for minutes until Athrun broke their silence and tore a piece of paperon the magazine he was holding ...

"eh?"

"Look!"Athrun said showing Cagalli a piece of paper he tore on the magazine

"a...pa...per?"

"yup!"Athrun said sitting beside her again and folding it to a shape of a plane...then again Athrun stood up and threw the plane"Doesnt it feel great Cagalli?"

"eh what?"

"the wind! come on try this..stretch your arms on your side and feel the wind and close you eyes...it feels like flying!"Athrun said stretching his arms on his side

Cagalli smiled and did the same she stretched out her arms on her side and feel the wind...

"Your right it feels good!"Cagalli said giggling

"Cagalli...If I die...do you know what I want to be?"

"what? a big lazy angel?"

"no...I want to be the wind..so that I can be anywhere...Cagalli...When you feel the wind and Im not around...that'll be me..."Athrun said smiling at her but Cagalli returned a glare...

"Dont say things like that! You not going to die!"Cagalli's voice started to get mad

"oh...Im sorry...dont be mad..."Athrun said hugging her

Cagalli nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"I'll never leave you..Cagalli...I promise you"Athrun said kissing her

thay stayed under the moonlite and after a while the headed back inside to one of their room...who knows what happend!(heheh)

**somewhere in ORB..**

"where's the Princess?"

"she's at the beach house"

Laughs evilly

"heheh.. tsk tsk .my..my..princess..my..my.."

* * *

wahahaa cliffy! sorry for the so so so late update guys! Too much work in school and im starting the have so little time making chappies(damn school!)still I will finish this!..anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie!please send a review pls.. dont flame meh! BTW I want to thank all the reviewers!Thabk you soooo sooo much for sending me reviews and Im soo glad that you like mah fic heheh thankies! love ya guys 

_**cottongreentea-I hope you like the second season! keep on sending reviews! thankies**_

**_and for the other reviewers/ASUCAGA fans you guys too can go crazy hehe if you want to see the official couples that is... anyways..im out to see the last epi today -panics-_**

**_Preview next chappie:_**

_"Donnel' Kabob!"_

_"Oh my gosh!"_

_"I love you"_

_"Athrun!"_

_"Cagalli!"_

see ya!


	8. Chapter 7

I believe 

"Season Two"

Freyris

I believe : **Chapter 6**

Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters -sob-

hey! Freyris here again sorry for the so so so late update...I got stuck between homeworks and quizzes...now some of you now may now predict what will happen next and some maybe not heheh anyways I hope you guys like this chappie...by the way thanks so much for the reviews(does some little happy dancing) hehe

**1st note:** Oocness

**2nd note**: I still suck in english go-me!

**3rd note**:  
"..."**Character speaking** '...**'Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

the next day was a brand new day. Every thing went back to normal everybody went back to their normal lives, Athrun and Cagalli went back at the Athha's residence and did their regular work, Cagalli back to making and submitting boring reports ,signing and reading papers and of course getting sleepy... while Athrun is back to guarding Cagalli and telling her to go down and eat and of course waking her up when ever she falls asleep.

"Cagalli...lunch time.."Athrun said for the millionth time at the busy representative

"yeah...Im coming 5 more minutes..."Cagalli said as she continued to type

Athrun sighed and walked towards her...

"Cagalli...Do you want to go back to the hospital?"Athrun asked her

"no...but I need to finish this report..Kisaka's expecting this later..."Cagalli said looking at Athrun

"okay I'll give you 5 more minutes after that You'll have to eat.."Athrun said turning around and walking out the door

after 5 minutes...

"Cagalli..5 minutes is up...let eat..."Athrun said once again entering the room

"wait.."Cagalli continued to type

Athrun sighed walking towards her...(again)

"Cagalli...the food is getting cold...it will taste bad if it isnt hot anymore?"

"whats in for lunch?"

"Donnel' Kabob.."

"Oh my gosh!"Cagalli said standing up "Come on lets eat.."

'why didnt I think about this earlier..."Athrun said to himself as he followed her down

At the dining room

"Here athrun..Chili sauce is the best..."Cagalli said handing him the sauce..

"Thanks..but I'd rather have yogurt on it ...im..really not the type of person who is in hot spices"Athrun said smiling at her

"come..on...its not that spicy!"Cagalli said pointing the tip of the sauce tube at his Kabob...

"Cagalli...Its okay... no need"Athrun said finally squirting some yogurt on his Kabob smiling at her but saw a naughty grin on her face...suddenly he heard another squriting sound only to find out Cagalli squirted some chili on his Kabob..."Cagalli..."

Cagalli just continued to eat and did not mind him talking after eating the first kabob she went for another one...and another one and another one...after eating she realized Athrun didnt move his food...

"Arent you hungry?"Cagalli asked

"no..."Athrun replied staring at his chili and yogurt Kabob...

"sorry..."Cagalli said looking at him...

"Its okay..."Athrun said cupping her cheeks...

After a while...Athrun was able to pull Cagalli out of her hell..and she was able to relax and have some time with her alone in the garden. Hand in hand they walked together watching butterflies pass them birds perching on the branches of the trees surrounding them colorful flowers blooming showing their greatest beauties..but for Athrun the most beautiful flower is...Cagalli...his one and only Precious rose

"Cagalli?"Athrun said sitting on the wooden bench

"yeah"Cagalli replied sitting beside him

"what do you think ?...Pink , white or orange flowers?"Athrun said looking at her

"eh? Flowers for?"

"our wedding..."Athrun replied holding her hands

"oh..well I like Orange..but it dosent fit a wedding scene right? so.. I guess I'll have to go with white.."Cagalli said smling at her fiancee

"okay.."

"I guess your already planning about our wedding"Cagalli smiled at him

"well yeah..."Athrun said smiling back at her... and kissing her forehead...

Athrun and Cagalli stayed like that for awhile talking about their wedding and life...

After a week...

"Im really happy for you Cagalli.."Mana, Cagalli's nanny who stood up as her own mother said smiling at her..."You look very beautiful my dear...as charming as your mother was..."She said as a tearing up"Im so proud of..you and I know your father too"

"Oh..Mana"Cagalli said hugging her 2nd mother..."thanks for everything Mana..."She said

"I guess you better go Athrun-sama is waiting for you..."Mana said looking at the door behind them...yes,the door that leads up to the altar...

"Cagalli!"His twin called up

"yea.."

"ready?"Kira asked as he smiled at her...Cagalli smiled back and nodded...

"Lets..go"Cagalli said facing the door and signaled Mana to open the door

"I wish you all the best Cagalli"Mana said as she open the door slowly

As the door opened the wedding march started to play...Pachelbel's Canon in D..(such a very nice piece)it started with the some of the flowers girls who cheerfully throw orange and white petals on the aisle some of them were from the orphanage then followed by the ring bearer who is Kono..and Kira's mother...Lacus..Mirr...Murrue and Neo/Muu...Mana and some of the brides maid...some of the guest and lastly the bride with her brother..Athrun smiled as he saw his precious rose in a tube gown...it was simple yet beautiful.  
a simple tube gown with some floral embroidery at the end of it...Cagalli's hair was clipped on the left side ...they made the wedding simple...not to much guests...or even too much decoratives..just plain ordinary ... though Athrun and Cagalli came from a high class family...the word 'SIMPLE' was on thier wedding...As Cagalli moved closer to the altar...her heart skipped a beat...

"Good luck ..Cagali..."Kira said releasing her hand and letting Athrun take it...Cagalli smiled at Athrun, who smiled back to her lovingly, and finally step in front of the altar together with Athrun the one whom she loves.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her to witness two hearts unite into one..."the priest said looking at the guest to Athrun and Cagalli...

"Do you Athrun Zala...take Cagalli Yula Athha to be you lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part. And here to pledge your faithfulness? the priest said looking at Athrun

"I do "

Do you Cagalli Yula Athha take Athrun Zala to be you lawfully wedded husband.To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part. And here to pledge your faithfulness? the priest said looking at Cagalli

"I do "

"You may now say your vows..."

"I...Athrun Zala..take you, Cagalli Yula Athha as my lawfully wedded wife...To have and to hold , from this day forward, for better , for worse ,for richer,for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you I part with you.. and here pledge my Faithfulness before you."Athrun said taking her hadn firmly smiling at her

"I...Cagalli Yula Athha ..take you, Athrun Zala as my lawfully wedded husband...To have and to hold , from this day forward, for better , for worse ,for richer,for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you I part with you.. and here pledge my Faithfulness before you."Cagalli siad looking at him fondly

"I shall now bless the rings..that will symbolize this two hearts love bondage"the priest said

after exchanging vows...Kono, the ring bearer went up giving them the pair of rings..after the blessing of rings..was the exchange of rings

"Cagalli take this ring as symbol of my undying love for you..."Athrun said smiling at her as he slid the gold ring in her ring finger

"Athrun take this ring as symbol of my undying love for you..."Cagalli said looking at him softly , as she slid the gold ring on his strong ring finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...You may kiss the bride.."the priest said happily

Athrun looked at Cagalli with pretty much love in his eyes...yearning to kiss her for the first time as newly weds..the kiss was passionate and memorable for them, this is their first kiss as husband and wife not as boyfriend, girlfriend as friends but as newly wed couple...

after their reception everything went back to normal...

Athrun and Cagalli sat along the shore...wearing their casual, at least they were able to change after the wedding and headed straight to the beach for their honeymoon :) ...and enjoy the view of the setting sun

"Its beautiful..."Cagalli said softly gazing at the sun

"yeah...just like someone I know..."Athrun said looking at his blonde wife

Cagalli giggled and looked at him

"You wont go chasing other girls right?"

"I made a vow right?that I will forever be faithful to you...my precious rose...and besides... I only have eyes ...for you.."Athrun said kissing her on the lips and slowly pushing her on the soft sand...

they seperated after a while and Cagalli stood up

"come and catch me Athrun!"Cagalli yelled starting to run on the sides of the shore and starting to splash some water at Athrun

Athrun stood up and ran after her

"Athrun!"Cagalli giggled as she continued to run

"Cagalli!"Athrun yelled speeding up"Im gonna catch you!"Athrun said hugging her from behind..tightly..Athrun picked her up in bridal stlye and went towards the water...

"Hey..Athrun what are you doing?"Cagalli asked

"nothin"Athrun answered with a grin on his face

"Put me down this instant!"Cagalli demanded...

Athrun chuckled at Cagalli's childish behavior...

"what are you laughing about?"Cagalli asked she sounded like piss or something

"nothing..."Athrun said kissing her on the forehead and heading back to their cottage.

that night...

"Cagalli are you tired?"Athrun asked sitting beside Cagalli on the bed...

"Yeah..a little bit..."Cagalli said yawning and smiling at him "why?"

Athrun smiled and slowly hugged her and whispered "I love you" on her ears and slowly pushed her down the bed and locked her into a deep kiss after a few minutes they parted and smiled at each other lovingly...Cagalli slowly unbuttoned Athrun's polo and so did Athrun then..ehem...you guys know what happend...hehe ( sorry im not really good at this kind of things heheh) its up to you guys to think whatl happened...(they just made love that night hehe)

that Morning..

Cagalli woke up feeling a strong arm wrapped around her, she snuggled closer to feel the warmth and closed her golden orbs. Cagalli felt someone kiss her neck gently and a good morning afterwards.She turned around to face him and greeted him a lovely good morning.

the day was filled with nothing but love.Athrun and Cagalli enjoying each others company and love for each other. But some thing they may not know is about to happen but what?

* * *

Freyris here! hehe I hope YOu enjoyed this chappie! Im really sorry for the late update I mean really LATE update! gomenasai minna! If you have any question or any comments pls tell me ! by the way no flammig and send some reviews so that I know what you guys think of these chappie ! Muchho thankies!lav ya guys!

BTW: ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN-SAMA!

Freyris


	9. Chapter 8

I believe 

"Season Two"

Freyris

I believe : **Chapter 8**

Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters -sob-

hey! Freyris here... Sorry about last chappie but I hope this chappie is better heheh.by the way thanks so much for the reviews(does some little happy dancing) hehe...before you guys continue here are some notes :

1st note: **Oocness**

2nd note: I still suck in english go-me!

3rd note:  
"..."**Character speaking** '...' **Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

"Cagalli...Lets go somewhere.."Athrun said as he laced his arms around Cagalli thin frame

"eh?Where you do want to go..?"Cagalli said leaning her back on his chest

"well...we can go to the bed or...movie or eat outside if you want..how bout you ?want to go somewhere?"Athrun said smiling at her

"I was thinking of staying here at the beach but Ive been wanting to see the amusement park its been years since I went there."Cagalli said looking at him with a look that says I-wanna-go-to-the-amusment-park-.

"well...I guess that would be fine.."Athrun said kissing her forehead

"Great!"Cagalli said freed her self from Athrun's captives"I'll call Kira and Lacus so they can join us!"

"Cagalli..no..."Athrun said grabbing her by the hand

"Eh? why?"Cagalli asked him

"Well..its a part of our honey moon right?so..uh.."

"dont worry...they wont disturb us..."Cagalli said caressing his cheeks

"If you say so..."Athrun said sighing

**that afternoon..**

"Cagalli!"a pinkhaired girl said running to Cagalli and giving her a hug

"Hey Lacus..Kira"Cagalli said smiling at them

"so How are you guys?"Kira asked looking at the couple

"Happy and fine!"Athrun said putting his arms around Cagalli's petite waist

"good to here that."Lacus said smiling

"Lets go.."Cagalli said running to the entrance

"She sure is excited..."Lacus said giggling as they walked towards the entrance with their pass

"Welcome...Oh Representative!"the guard said saluting and giving respect to Cagalli

"hey...no need for formalities its okay"Cagalli said smiling at her

"H-hai"she replied

"Guys lets go! "Cagalli said pulling Athrun

"What will we ride first?"Athrun asked

"The Space Shuttle!"They said in unison ( Kira,Lacus,Cagalli)

"wait...thats the roller coaster thing right?"Athrun asked as they all nodded"um...I think I'll pass on this..you guys go ride..I'll wait here.."Athrun said

"ehhh?Dont tell me your afraid of the roller coaster.."Cagalli said looking at him

"umm..NO! Im just not feeling to well after the lunch we ate..thats all.."Athrun lied

"Oh come on Athrun lets go! Look Kira and Lacus are lining up already!"Cagalli said pulling him or maybe dragging him

"Cagalli!"

"Dont be such a baby Athrun..."Cagalli said looking at him and smiling...

"F-fine.."Athrun surrundered..he knew he couldnt win over things like this especially if Cagalli really likes it.

"What took you guys?"Kira said looking at them

"nothing..."Cagalli said smiling at her twin

"hey were next!"Lacus said excitedly

"yes!"Cagalli and Kira said in unison

"aww.."Athrun groaned

"Cheer up hon..."Cagalli said pulling him...

Cagalli and Athrun sat on the very first seat or in other words the front seat while Kira and Lacus took the second seat they were just at the back of Athrun and Cagalli the ride started slowly as it went up the track but when it reached the top it started to run fast down the track,running the side swerving from left to righ or right to left and up and around the 3 loops and when it reached the end which was rising up it stopped there for a few seconds and ran backwards leaving the people screaming to death and of course some vomiting unexpectedly but not for Kira and Athrun who seemed to enjoy and laugh out instead of yelling and screaming on the other hand Lacus was starting to change color while Cagalli was screaming her throat out. after the ride Cagalli and Lacus needed to go to the comfort room to throw up a little.

"Are you guys okay?"Athrun asked running to them as Cagalli and Lacus step out of the comfort room

"yeah..."Cagalli said

"Lacus are you okay?"Kira asked cupping her cheeks

"uh-huh."Lacus replied

"I guess the ride was too much for us."Cagalli said showing a small smile

"do you want to rest for a while?"Athrun asked caressing Cagalli cheeks

"yeah..sure..."Cagalli replied weakly

"do you want anything?"Athrun said helping her seat on the bench together with Kira and Lacus

"no..."Cagalli said

they stayed on the bench for some muntes until Lacus and Cagallil regained their strenght back

the next ride they rode was the bumper cars this was quite enjoyable since they kept on repeating and repeating on riding on the same ride for an hour

"whats next?Cagalli asked

"I know...Rio Grande!"Athrun said

" sure!" they agreed.

and so they fall in line and waited for their turn...after a few minutes they were next. together with some other 6 people since the seats were for 10 persons

"Im ready to get wet!"Athrun said

"what? wet?"Kira asked

"yep.."Cagalli said as she sat on the seat beside Athrun

"were going to be wet !"Athrun yelled as the ride started

"aww..."Kira and Lacus groaned

and the ride started as the current of water became stronger making them soaking wet well at least the ride was exciting and enjoyable though your soaking wet. the couples enjoyed being wet after all , they continued to walked around the amusement park until they were dried up

"hey what time is it?"Cagalli asked looking at them

"um my watch says its already 5:30" Kira said

" great ! before we head out lets go to the ferris wheel They have a nice view when your on the top"Cagalli said pulling them

"sure.."

and so Athrun and Cagalli rode on seperately they rode on number 5 while Kira and Lacus rode on number 7. it took a while for them before they reached the tops since there were many people who wanted to ride the ferris wheel and since they needed to fil all the seats

and maybe around six Cagalli and Athrun reached the top exactly as they looked outside the lights in the city began lit up and as well as some of the rides below them

"Its beautiful..."Cagalli sia looking at the exquisite view

"yeah..."Athrun said looking at his fascinated wife.

"the wind feels great ne Cagalli?"Athrun said

"yeah but Im starting to fell cold"

suddenly Cagalli felt something wrapped around her shoulders..it was Athrun's black jacket

"Athrun you might catch a cold "

"no im okay...put it on...you might catch a cold besides we're immune to any disease right?"He said looking at her

"oh..yeah...I forgot.."Cagalli said pulling it closer to her body to keep her warm.

"feel any better now?"Athrun asked sitting beside her

"Yeah... a little..still I feel cold."Cagalli said resting her head on his strong shoulder

Athrun hugged her and let her feel the warmth inside him

"I love you..."Athrun whispered on her ears and kissed her in the forehead

Cagalli smiled..."I love you too"

**At around 7:00**

"So whats next?"Athrun said looking at them

"Hmm.."Cagalli thought

"I know how 'bout eating in our house?"Lacus said"I just learned some new recipes that I want you guys to try out and taste!"

"Well that great ne Cagalli.."Athrun said

"Yeah...sounds good to me..well shall we head back?"Cagalli said

"yup lets go Lacus"Kira said putting his arm around her shoulder while Athrun and Cagalli walked hand in hand

As they got in the car another 2 person got in a black car just behind them

"_Their in the car?"_

_"yes..Just follow them--"_

_rrrinnggg!_

_"Hello?"_

_"I heard their going home sir"_

_"Good..like I said I want them gone...especially that Athha..."_

_"hai!"_

"um...Kira Lacus can you drop us home for a minute?"Athrun said

"eh why?"

"Um I just want to change...my shirt"Athrun said looking at his sleepy princess

"Athrun where are we going?"Cagalli asked yawning

"Home I just want to change my shirt.. It has some extra large chocolate stains at the back"Athrun said brushing her hair

"okay..."

"Here we are.."Kira said pulling the brake

"Cagalli lets go.."Athrun said opening the car door and walking to the gate

"kay.."

as they got in the house and in the room Cagalli felt something inside her but she shrugged off that feeling and sat on the chair near the window

"I'll be in bathroom changing okay?"Athrun said grabbing a brown shirt and polo

"okay.."Cagalli replied as she looked around.

After a few seconds...

Cagalli felt it again the feeling that has been bugging her for awhile suddenly their wedding picture cracked for no reason and fall on the floor..the glass of the picture frame shattered into pieces,Cagalli was startled and jump off her chair. with this actions Athrun ran outside the bathroom to Cagalli...seeing her picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

"Cagalli what happend? Are you okay?Did you get hurt?"Athrun said worriedly

"I-I-Im A-al-alright..."Cagalli said her voice was shaking

"Are you sure?you look pale what happend?"Athrun said cupping her cheeks

"I just knock down the picture frame and fell and I got startled thats all..Cagalli said slowly standing up

"Are you sure?"Athrun asked he can see that its not the real reason but what?

"Y-yeah..."Cagallli said straightening up fixing her self "Lets go... Kira and Lacus are waiting "Cagalli said

"okay..but are you sure your okay?nothing bothering you?"Athrun asked worriedly

"uh-huh...I okay"Cagalli said smiling

"lets go then.."Athrun said opening the door for her

"Athrun?"Cagalli said

"yeah?Caga-"Before Athrun could finish he felt Cagalli hug her...

"there is something really bothering to you Cagalli.."Athrun said looking down on her, hugging her tightly.Cagalli nodded and started to cry she didnt know why?

"Im..scared...Athrun.."

"Of what?"

"I dont know..but I feel scared...I have this feeling that...this feeling I feel its the one I felt when father burned himself together with the old ORB before but much more worst.."Cagalli said crying

"hush...Cagalli...Dont worr y its just a feeling besides if anything will happen I will protect you no matter what... so dont cry...nothing will scare you...when Im around...okay?"Athrun said lifting her chin, now a few inches away from her and kiss her on the lips.

**after a few minutes...**

"Hey guys what took you so long."kira said

"um..nothing"Athrun said

"Lets go "Cagalli said getting in the car

on their way to Kira and Lacus' home they didnt notice someone following them .

"We're here..everybody out"Kira said

"Great. what do you guys want?um...Putanesca, Roasted Beef,or Salisbury Steak?"Lacus asked

"Salisbury Steak!"Kira, Cagalli and Athrun said in unison

"kay! I'll start cooking kay guys!"Lacus said walking in the house

After 30 minutes...

"Guys dinner's ready! Lacus said

_"be ready we'll start after 5 minutes"_

"Okay Lacus!"Kira said"Lets go Cagalli..Athrun "

"yeah.."Athrun replied looking at Cagalli worriedly..she seems scared or somethin, he can feel it..

"Cagalli?"Athrun said bending infront of her and squeezing her hand gently..."Its okay...Im here okay?"Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at him and forced a small smiled...still she had this feeling bugging her...the same feeling when she lost her father.. but really much worst...

"Lets go eat.."Athrun said pulling her up and Cagalli nodded

"mmmhm smells good!"Athrun said as He and Cagalli entered the dining room

_"Start moving now!"_

"Well lets go eat"Lacus said putting the rice on the table

Cagalli looked out the window as if _someone_ was there looking at them...no her...and felt uneasy.

"Cagalli? lets eat"Athrun said

"okay..."Cagalli softly replied

"Cagalli are you okay?"Kira asked

Athrun squeezing her hand gently again and he looked really worried this time"Cagalli...are you okay?"Athrun repeated the question

"Yeah..Im fine.."Cagalli replied

_"NOW!"_

after that very second a bullet pass through the window near Cagalli

"Shit! Cagalli!"Athrun yelled grabbing Cagalli and pulling her down the floor same with Kira and Lacus

then guns started firing and shattering the glass windows into pieces.Kira went to the Kitchen cabinet where a small gun was hidden. while Athrun brought out his own gun hidden behind his polo and started firing at the men outside and same goes with Kira while Lacus and Cagalli were down on the floor.

"Go Kira! Lets go..you have an emergency exit right?"Athrun said once again firing at the man behind the bush.

"yeah...at the back..Lets go...Lacus! Cagall!..."Kira said pulling Lacus while Athrun to Cagalli and ruunong to the back door

when they reached the back door more men came and started firing again.Kira on the left window while Athrun on the right window near Cagalli and Lacus, they were busy shooting down the men outside ,leaving the two girls defencless for while suddenly the back door that was leading out the house banged open and revealed a man with a gun pointing it at Cagalli and Lacus.

"Athrun!"Cagalli called out pushing Lacus because she didnt want Lacus to get hurt at any cost since she was her best friend

"Shit!"Athrun said running to Cagalli

"ahh..Kira CagalliAthrun"

"Goodbye Princess Cagalli...Yula Athha...Zala..."The man said firing once twice and thrice...

"Athrun!"

"Cagalli!"

* * *

weee sorry cliffy again hehe forgive me guys! I hope you like this Chappie as much as I liked making it.Forgive if there are some mispelled words, wrong grammer or anything else.I am surprised that I was able to update earlier than expected hehe anyways please tell me if this chappie is okay and by the way yunna or Meer isnt involve here...just my created char but I'll give you more details next chappie! Please send a review! thankies love ya guys! 


	10. Chapter 9

I believe 

"Season Two"

Freyris

I believe : **Chapter 9**

Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters -sob-

**WARNING:To all those who hates to see someone killed please I suggest to brace your self coz this chappie you are about to read has one...but please continue reading !**

**Freyris here ... -sob-sorry for leaving you guys in suspense on who gets shot...-deep breath- okay many of you maybe want to kill me after reading this...-sob-go on kill me coz i wanted to kill myself for doing this to -- ehem I will not say who its is just read on...but then..if you guys would kill or I would kill myself the would not end gahh! hontouni gomenasai minna! -sniff-I terribly sorry about last chappie i didnt have time to check if I had some mispelled words forgive me!**

**1st note:** Oocness

**2nd note**: I still suck in english go-me!

**3rd note:**  
"..."**Character speaking** '...' **Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!..

* * *

"Athrun!"

"Cagalli!"Athrun said falling on her arms but before everything went black,he was able to shoot the guy in the chest...after that...everything went black, blurry and cold...

"Athrun!"Cagalli cried.."Athrun open your eyes! Athrun!"

_"No matter what I will Protect you..."_

"Athrun! Please!"Cagalli cried as she gently touch his face...caressing him

"Go...me...Ca...ga...LI"Athrun said as blood trickle down his chin ,touching her face that was full of tears

"I told you...ma..ny...tim..es..no...t...to..cry..."Athrun said as he wince in pain...and cough out blood...

"Oh no...Athrun...!"Lacus cried

"Athrun !"

everything went in slow motion Athrun ran to her immediately and hugged her, his back at the the gun. He used his own back as thier own shield and, to protect Cagalli he used himself at a single split of a second the gun triggered ...once...twice...and...thrice...Athrun,Cagalli's husband was shot...thrice...gun shots that were heard just a while ago stopped for a while but tears started falling on the Princess' eyes...

"I..m...Gl...ad...your...sa...fe..."Athrun said coughing out more blood...

"Athrun! No...Please..."

Cagalli screamed as Athruns hand slip off her face. Cagalli and lacus cried more..just then more men came with guns..the same men dressed in black.Kira on the other hand tried to hold them off but failed as he recieved a minor shot on the shoulder...

"GAhh..!"

"KIra!"Lacus cried running to him

"Damn their too many I cant hold them"Kira said as he wince a little but continued to fire

Cagalli stood up and wiped her tears and grab the gun that Athrun used and passed by Kira and Lacus

"Cagalli?"

the next thing the knew Cagalli started firing the unknown men without no sign of stopping moving swiftly from left to right shooting one after another, Cagalli went to _SEED_ with out knowing and fired the men outside.Kira was surprised as he saw each men fall with a shot on their head or some in the legs or chest.Anger and Sorrow brought this to Cagalli...after another minute everything and everyone was silent and Cagalli fell on the floor unconcious. The last word that she said was Athruns name...

"Cagalli!"KIra and Lacus yelled as they ran to her after noticing that was shot on the shoulder

"Lacus call the ambulance hurry!"Kira cried as he carried Cagalli bridal style

Lacus nodded not minding the tears that were falling off her rosy cheeks

after some minutes the ambulance arrive and rushed them to the hospital.

"My lord, Please save them...Athrun and Cagalli...please..."Lacus prayed

"Cagalli...Athrun..Hang on!"Kira said as both of them were rushed in the Operating room

it took only about an hour to succesfully save Cagalli while Athrun was still under operation. Kiras shot was just almost like a scrath for him so no need for such operation like Cagalli and Athrun undergoed since Cagalli was still unconcious she was brought to her recovery room to rest .

**in the operating room**...

"Check his vital status!"

"his pulse is getting weaker!"

"doctor! he stopped breathing "The nurse said looking at the cardiograph as it showed a straight line and a long sound of '_tooot'_...

"Hurry get the _DC_ ready!_ intubation_..."

"200 joules...clear!"

"260 joules...clear!"

"no change..."

"300 joules...clear!"

"Check the _EKG_!...no change!"

"one more time!"

"360 joules...CLEAR!"

_Release me/I know the only way_

still no change the long tooting sound remained...Athrun Zala...the Son of Zaft's deceased chairman Patrick Zala...a red coated pilot, an ACE pilot...a good friend and a good husband to the Princess of ORB is now...

_...lost...gone...resting..._

_To reach me/that is the way that it should be_

The doctor stepped out of the OR with his head shook down and a sad expression plastered on his face.

"Doctor...How is Athrun?Is he okay? "Kira asked

"He _IS_ safe right doctor?"Lacus asked hoping he _IS_ fine and alive

_So free me from all your memories_

"Im sorry Kira-sama, Lacus-sama..he he...didnt..make it...

"thats not TRUE!"

_I know we must say goodbye/We must say goodbye_

"Cagalli...your awake"Kira said walking to her

"Athrun's safe ne?..ne? doctor?"Cagalli asked tears were forming on her amber eyes

_If you belong in this world/Then I know we'll take the step to every road_

"Im.. terribly sorry hime...but Athrun-sama..he...he...didnt make it. Im really sorry..we tried our best to save him..but he himslef gave up on it..."The doctor said sadly

Cagalli moved her head from left to right..she was unable to speak..a really big pang in her heart...right now she felt so lonely as if there were no person around her..no Athrun around her...

_If you belong in this world/Then I know we'll take the step to every road_

"no...no...thats not true! thats not true ATHRUN!Athrun!"Cagalli cried falling on her knees while Kira and Lacus cried along with her...

_I know we must say goodbye/We must say goodbye_

for many nights Cagalli couldn't sleep or rest, she refuse to eat and little by little she gets weaker and weaker. she sometimes doesnt think on the right position nad does something crazy like hurting herself...until one night...someone was spotted swimming on the beach at night...or rather not swimming ...but...

"Kira...I think theres someone walking towards the waters.."Lacus said unsure of what she is seeing

"Yeah..but who?..."Kira said looking at the person trying to drown

"Oh no! It Cant be?Cagalli? "Lacus said looking at Kira noticing she had blonde hair

"Shit Cagalli!"Kira yellling and running to the waters where a blonde girl was ready to drown herself in the cold dark clear beach of ORB.

"Athrun..im coming ..."

"Cagalli!"Kira yelled hugging her"Cagalli stop it!"

"leave me alone! let me die!"Cagalli cried trying to free herself from Kira

"Cagalli dont!"

"No! Let me die! My life is meaningless without him! let me go!"

"Cagalli pull yourself together!you cant die!"

"why?Athrun's not here anymore!"

"Cagalli get a grip! he is here not physically but he lives..there..in your heart! there are more people who will shed tears if you die too, I would be one of them and...I had enough of these loses I already had already many lost important people in my life and I cant let you be the next!"Kira said starting to cry "so please..."

"Ki..ra..."

"Please Cagalli.."Kira pleaded as tears started forming in his amethyst eyes...

Cagalli cried in Kira's arms wishing she can find comfort and solace...and did...she at least found comfort and solace even just for a while...even in her brothers arms

After that incident Kira ordered her to go to her room and rest..and she did as she was told to do so...As Cagalli entered her room no supposedly _'their'_ room...She felt weak..alone..and cold...as she walked in further in the room that was once filled with joy, love and warmth was now cold and filled with sorrow and sadness...Cagalli sat blindly on the window sill staring at the starry sky...she didnt know why but she thought she felt someone hug her as she sat on the sill...she felt a few seconds of warmth...Cagalli turned to see who it is but none to avail...it was nothing but her mere imagination playing trick on her or was it?...on her peripheral view..Cagalli notice something on her bed that wasnt there before...a letter beside a white feather and an orange rose that was fully bloomed...Cagalli walked towards the item and gently pick it up...she wondered..why a feather a rose and a letter would be on her bed at the same time...out of curiousity Cagalli opened the letter as she sat on the side of the bed

_My dearest Cagalli,_

_How are you? I hope your not in pain anymore...are you sad? I hope not...I know its hard to move on with out me by your side...guiding you and protecting you...but try to move on little by little...don't worry I'll help no matter what...Don't worry about me...I'm glad and happy at my place now...from here I would be able to guide and protect you more than before...I am really glad that I was able to protect you even though my life ended shortly...at least I died in the arms of my love one...I'm sorry about our promise... I know I promised you that I'll never leave you...I know you believed in this promise...but I want you to continue believing in it even though I am physically far from you now...I really miss you...I miss your smiles...your voice...you...yelling at me, whenever you see me doing wrong stuffs that made you angry...your laughter...your blush...everything...I miss everything about you, Cagalli. I never wanted anything like this to happen but I guess this was my fate...to die because I needed to protect someone so meaningful and precious to me. Although I happen to leave you so early...I am thankful that I met someone like you ...a girl who has a lot of hidden beauty within those tomboyish looks...I am really lucky that I was able to see the real Cagalli...the Cagalli beneath those tomboyish features that you mostly show to those people around you. You made my life worthwhile and I want to say thank you for it...you made me realize so many things...from learning what life is really about to peace and now even love...I am so grateful for you...I wanted to stay longer with you but I guess you cant change your destiny, you fate right? Cagalli...even though I'm not there beside you...when you need to talk to me...go on talk to me as if I am beside you because I am ...I will be listening to you...your stories...your cries even your laughters...I'll come visit you time to time...I know you'll feel it...coz..I will even as a gentle breeze...Don't do anything crazy okay? I just saw you trying to drown yourself... pleases don't Kay?_

_Soon you'll meet someone like me, I know he will bring you joys and laughter...even the smiles that are quickly fading on your beautiful face that I love...He'll be able to guide and protect you like I did...Aren't you happy your gonna meet a new me?...when we get meet and face each other again tell me all as in all the things you have learned and experience in this life...the saddness, joy, pain,and sorrow...everything... Cagalli,My Precious Rose dont cry okay?It pains me to see you cry over me...and you know how much I hate to see you cry right?always smile even inside you...I want to see you smile because I love your smile and I love you..besides smiling shows your inner beauty...Remember...Wherever I am, However I am...I will always be with you and I will love you always forever...these words, Im gonna say...I know you've heard me say this thousands and millions of times but I will say it again..Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala I love so much ,much more than anyone could ever imagine...I love you so much..my dearest precious rose...I love you..Take care...Dont be afraid to show the real beauty inside you Cagalli...let them see your beauty..my Precious rose..._

_Forever by yourside,_

_Your Knight Red Shining Armor,_  
_Athrun_

_P.s Cagalli...dont worry about letting anyone see this letter...because only you can see what is written here...these letter is specially for you...in others view this letter is just a mere peice of paper... remember smile always...love you...take care_

Cagalli cried hard, slowly her fingers touching the soft texture of the feather realizing that this is Athruns...tears continuously roll down her cheek with out any sign of stopping.

"Athrun..."

_"I will always love you ...forever..."_

* * *

**the end**!

**just joking not yet! two more chappies to go and its all over -sniff- I hope you guys like this chappie! and can you please tell me how did I do in the letter part was it to err uhmm you guys decide plsss!I was tearing up while writing the letter part...kill me now for killing Athrun besides I wanted to kill myself for doing this but then this fic couldnt end if im dead! oh well I kill myself after the fic hehe pls dont flame me ! send a review and a big thankies to all those reviewers love you guys!**

_start wondering who this 'person' is :D** a new guy**?o.O anyone who can guess this will recieve a candy from me!_

**BTW if there are some jumbled up words or any mispelled words forgive me**!

**Ja-ne!**


	11. Chapter 10

I believe 

"Season Two"

Freyris

I believe : **Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:I dont own seed/destiny characters -sob-**

**hey! Freyris here sorry for the last update i was kinda stuck betweeen homework,quizzes and activities in the school so i didnt have much time writing this chappie and oh..Im sorry about the last chappie...I wanted to kill myself for killing Athrun-sama anyways sad to say this is the second to the last chappie of this fic and...Im not gonna reveal who the mystery person is but don't worry next chappie (which is the last chappie) the mystery guy will be revealed...here's the notes!**

**1st note: Oocness**

**2nd note: I still suck in english go-me!**

**3rd note:  
"..."Character speaking '...'Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

and now on with the show!

* * *

_"someday I'm gonna be older than you,I've never thought beyond that timeI've never imagined the pictures of that life,for now I will try to live for you and for me,I will try to live with love and with dreams"_

a blonde sadly sat beneath the flowering tree of the old sakura tree...this place was their 'own sanctuary 'when he was still alive and beside her. A place where mem'ries dwell and took place...memories filled with joy, laughter and now sorrow and pain

Flashbacks...

_"Do you like it here? The views nice ne?"Athrun said as he sat beside Cagalli below the growning Sakura tree_

_"yeah...the view is really relaxing...Thanks for bringing me here Athrun"Cagalli said as she rested her head on his strong shoulder_

_"Im glad you like it here ..."Athrun replied wrapping his arms around her as she snuggle closer to him..."I love you..."Athrun whispered before he engaged her to a deep kiss_

_ooooooooo_

_Cagalli and Athrun happily played tag at the hill where the old sakura tree bloomed...they played like little kids...laughing...giggling and screaming like little adorable children would do_

_"Athrun..your so slow!"Cagalli said running around the tree as her blue-haired boyfriend try to catch up but trips over the rock making Cagalli burst out laughing...it was very very unusual to see a coordinator not to mention a former higly ranked soldier trip over a rock._

_"Cagalli I'll get you for this!"Athrun said regaining his standing position and began running after the blonde princess again on the other side of the tree..._

_"haha..you'll never get me..Za-"and Cagalli trip over the same rock that Athrun did_

_Finally Athrun saw the accident and chuckled..."Told ya I'll get you..."Athrun said falling beside her and holding her hands tightly..._

_ooooooo_

_"Happy Birthday Cagalli..."Athrun said as he laced his arms around her petite waist and kissing her on the cheeks_

_"you remembered..."Cagalli said giggling_

_"Of course...how can I forget my precious' rose birthday..."Athrun replied smiling at her"look..."Athrun said pointing beneath the tree laid a big teddy bear holding a big heart with words stich on it saying 'I love you so much'_

_"Oh Athrun...thank you!"Cagalli said hugging him tighter..._

_Athrun smiled and kiss her forehead "Care for a dance?"Athrun asked as he laced both his arms around her petite waist..._

_Cagalli nodded and put her hand around his neck as a violinist started playing romantic songs under the moon..._

end of Flashback

'everything was alright and fine...it was like I was in heaven or even in paradise...a beautiful and wonderful dream'Cagalli said to her self 'but..I guess..it had to end...I guess that dream ended that night'

_"Athrun! Please!"Cagalli cried as she gently touch his face...caressing him_

_"Go...me...Ca...ga...LI"Athrun said as blood trickle down his chin ,touching her face that was full of tears_

_"I told you...ma..ny...tim..es..no...t...to..cry..."Athrun said as he wince in pain...and cough out blood..._

_"I..m...Gl...ad...your...sa...fe..."Athrun said coughing out more blood..._

_"Athrun! No...Please..."_

_Cagalli screamed as Athruns hand slip off her face._

Cagalli wiped the hot tears that started to roll down her cheeks...

_"I dont want to see you cry Cagalli..."_

"Mou..Im crying again..."Cagalli said, again wiping the tears that continously stroll down her cheeks..."Athrun...I miss you..I need you here beside me..."Cagalli cried out...

and again...she felt like someone hugged her... she felt more than a second of warmth...the warmth that she was longing for... and for some reason she smelled Athruns scent...

"A-Athrun?"Cagalli turned to see but nothing avail...only the gentle warm breeze was felt and the field of grass and flowers freely dancing with the wind was seen...and again Cagalli broke down sobbing...

after a few minutes...Cagalli felt someone or rather something wrap around her shoulders

"Athrun!"she cried out looking at her back hoping it was Athrun but again her hopes failed her ,it was Kira's jacket...

"Finally found you..."Kira said sitting beside her

"w-what are you guys doing here?"Cagalli asked as she watch Lacus sit beside her on her other side

"well...Kira just got worried because you were gone early this morning so we went out to look for you "Lacus explained smiling at her

"but how did you know this place?this was suppose to be a hidden place?"Cagalli said

"Well yeah...but I remembered Athrun telling me about this place...I forgot how to get here but my twin instincts never fail me..."Kira said looking at Cagalli with a small smile on his face

"anyways..Cagalli what are you doing her alone?"lacus asked looking at her

"just...thinking...of..."Cagalli replied sadly

"Cagalli..."lacus said looking at her friend with a sad expression

"I know..I'll try to move on..."Cagalli said in a little cheery voice nad smiled at them..though she knew it was just fake

"I know you can do that...dont worry we'll help you "Lacus said squeezing her hand gently...

"we'll always be here for you.No matter what,we'll help you."Kira said

"thanks guys..."Cagalli said starting to tear up again

"by the way Cagalli...for the years I've known you I never heard how you and Athrun met and ended up together..."lacus said

"eh?"

"yeah Cags all we know is that you and Athrun met somewhere we didnt know and already started an affair.."Kira teased

"mou..stop it or I'll punch you"Cagalli said starting to lose patience..making Kira chuckle

"come on Cagalli tell us..."Lacus pleaded

"alright..."

"yey!"Lacus said, she sounded like a child

"well...it was the time of the bloody valentine war ,skygrasper crashed on a deserted island somwhere in the Indian Ocean...and thats where we met..we kindo umm..let say...pointed guns at each other..some kinda like that...but...we got caught in a squall ...and.."

"hey I didnt know you met Athrun there?"Kira said surprisingly cutting the story

"Kira..please let us hear Cagalli first..."Lacus said looking at him who nodded in agreement"thanks"

"and then what happend Cagalli?"Lacus aksed she really looked interested in Athrun and Cagalli's meeting

"and..where was i?"

"the squall..."Kira said

"oh...yeah...um..we kinda got wet...well mostly I got wet..."Cagalli laughed"so then we stayed in a cave somewhere there and um..we talked for a while and he got sleepy...heh..."

"Athrun really like that..."Kira said...looking at Cagall who gave glares that sent chills down his spine.."uhmm go..on.."

"then what happen next?Did you guys hurt each other ?"Lacus asked curiosly

"actually yes...to tell the truthI accidently shot Athrun before...twice that is..."Cagalli said

"really?"Kira said

"yeah..but...it was an accident..."Cagalli..said"I volunteered to tend his wounds the second time I shot him I didnt really mean to shot...Athrun even scolded me for throwing a gun..."Cagalli explain slightly chuckling

"you threw a gun?"Kira asked he looked surprised a

"uh..yeah..why?"Cagalli replied

"well i seen you hold and use a gun but not throwing it"Kira said

"uh..yeah..butI think I really did throw it while I triggered the gun...and eventually Athrun got hit on the side of the stomach...and fell on top of me..."Cagalli said

"I bet you guys were so cute then..."Lacus said teasing her again

"nah...the second time we met was...um I think when the STRIKE got destroyed..."she said looking at Kira"the search squad we brought along found someone unconcious lying on the sand..and again it was Athrun..that was the second time around..."Cagalli said"God...I was fuming when he woke up..that afternoon...I just pointed my gun at him for the third time..."

"and you accidentaly shoot him?"Kira asked

"No,you idiot!"Cagalli said finally hitting Kira in the head

"ouch..."

"I just pointed my gun at him..and..talked?..no I guess I started yelling at him..why the heck did he kill Kira...he explained though...I found his reason kinda lame or something...killing because someone killed...being killled because you killed..."Cagalli said staring at the dandilion softly dancing with the wind...

_"Athrun!"_

_Cagalli started firing the unknown men without no sign of stopping moving swiftly from left to right shooting one after another, Cagalli went to SEED with out knowing and fired the men outside.Kira was surprised as he saw each men fall with a shot on their head or some in the legs or chest.Anger and Sorrow brought this to Cagalli...after another minute everything and everyone was silent and Cagalli fell on the floor unconcious._

"then?"Kira asked as he notice Cagalli ready to let her mind fly away into something

"eh?...uhmm...uh..I think its enough...Its getting dark...lets go home..."Cagalli said standing up and stretching her arms

Lacus looked at Kira with the look that says 'im worried'.

"Cagalli...your fine right?"Lacus asked standing up and putting a hand on her shoulders

"yeah..Im fine...Im just tired..."Cagalli said smiling at her, then yawning...

"oookkkayyy.."Lacus said looking at Kira

"Lets go..."Kira said leading the way to the car

**At Home**

"Cagalli the past few days we were on a investigation about the mastermind of the event before.."Kira said looking at Cagalli, who showed a sad expression...

"and?"Cagalli asked the tone of her voice changed

"and we found out who the mastermind is got him lock up or I think he was executed already?"Kira said unzure if he was executed..

"who?"Cagalli asked, still her voice was dead serious and cold

" Matthew John McKinnely...the mastermind behind this clash...he was a run away criminal and had a lot of records regarding theft...murder...kidnapping and even had records as a drug lord...and we also found out that the reason why he wanted to kill you is that...he wanted the Athha's fortune...the men who attack us are also some of the wanted run away criminals like Mike Tonnel, Koji Maehara..the guy who shot Athrun was Charles Muramoshi..."Kira finished

"I see...thank you Kira..."Cagalli said with a saddend expression...She stood up and walk to the stairs

"Cagalli where are you going?"Lacus asked peeking from the dining hall holding some plates

"Im going to bed..."Cagalli replied

"Are you not hungry?"

"No...Im just tired...If you guys need me I'll be up in my room..."Cagalli said climbing the stairs and entering her room...

_I believe.. /though you''re not here by my side /this is not the end, is it?_

Rained poured as Cagalli went further in her room ,she walked towards the small shelf and slowly pick up a picture frame containing a photo of blue haired man and herself.Pain haunted her again and thoughts of what had happend to them played around her mind and again Cagalli burst out crying again and falling on her knees again

_I believe.. /the road you choose to come back /is just a bit detoured, isn''t it? living in my memories,_

"Athrun..."Cagalli cried

_I hurt myself /crying out my tears/ hope you don''t cry as much as I do /hope you can leave me without tears_

_'when you need to talk to me...go on talk to me as if I am beside you because I am'_

"Athrun..where are you...I need to talk you...please...I want to see you...even for the last time"Cagalli pleaded...crying her heart out...

Cagalli curled like a ball and cried in a corner below her window...soughting for comfort and warmth...

_I know that you''ll come back (to me) someday /because I believe (you''ll come back) /I''ll wait for you, it has to be you_

Around 11:00 Cagalli finally gave up 'I guess I never see you again...'Cagalli said to her self laid down on her bed and tried to sleep and tried to dream of something...or someone

_I believe.. /you couldn''t cry /coz you worried about my pain /I believe.. my tears will bring you back to me_

**_Cagalli's dream.._**

_Cagalli laid on a bed of flowers peacefully sleeping but beads of tears can be clearly seen on her eyes_

_I can''t erase you from my eyes /which makes me cry_

_the place that surrounds her will be really unfamiliar for her... because this place was called 'paradise'...trees beautifully grow along the ground with blomming flowers on them, a small creek that flows endlessly and makes a soothing sound to the ears...different kinds of beautiful flowers blossomed on the field.Bird chirping happily..singing a joyful song and perching on the tree branches butterlfies resting on the flowers and some flowers gently swayed and danced with the breeze...in short the place was breathtaking and beautiful..._

_Before I know you /the world was not as beautiful as now /now under the same sky /I''m alone with tears /but I''ll stay here/Just because of you_

_beyond the mist,a figure slowly appeared and approach the blonde and sat beside her...bring her head up on his lap, slowly and gently brushing her golden locks...a small smile slowly crept on his gentle face_

_even with my hopeless waiting /I''ll be happy enough /Just to think about love /I forget another day is coming and going_

_As the figure continued to brush her hair, this made Cagalli open her tired eyes, as she fluttered it open...the person she really wanted to see was there right in front of her...smiling down on her...Cagalli immediately sit up and face her lover, yes Athrun Zala, her lover, her prince, her Knight in Red Shining Armor, her husband, was right infront of her... pearly tears started to well up her eyes_

_I''ll wait for you, it has to be you /It has to be you..._

_Cagalli gasped as tears finally escape her ,her hands on her mouth..as Athrun smiled at her_

_"A-Athrun?"Cagalli said softly, touching his face..feeling the warmth..._

_Athrun nodded and again smiling at her...touching her warm hands that were on his face_

_"It good to see you Cagalli..."Athrun said..his voice as calm as always_

_"w-where are we?Why am I all dressed in white?"Cagalli asked looking around then to the garmet she was wearing...true..she was dressed in a white gown,her hair had some flower on it...but so did Athrun..he was wearing a white polo that was unbuttoned up to the middle and white pants"Am I dead?"Cagalli asked looking around then to Athrun_

_"No..."Athrun simply replied_

_"b-but why am I dress in white?Im dead?How did I die?what about the people I left?"Cagalli asked standing up starting to panic_

_"Cagalli...Cagalli...calm down...your not dead...your still alive and breathing... this what you see is nothing but your dream..."Athrun said holding her hands,calming her down_

_"a dream?"Cagalli said with a look that says 'Im confused'_

_"I know that look...sorry for confusing you...you see I just asked 'Him' to see you again face to face for the last time because I wanted to see you and feel...and also I heard you awhile ago..."Athrun said hugging her_

_"Oh Athrun..."Cagalli cried at last she once again felt the warmth she's been longing to feel...the comfort and solace she sought for...the moment he left her..._

_"Im..sorry for leaving you...I never said goodbye properly..."Athrun whispered in her ears_

_Its okay...its okay...I-I understand..."Cagalli said as she cried on his chest..._

_"your crying again..."Athrun said softly_

_"No im not!"Cagalli retorted_

_"then...why is that i feel somthing wet?"Athrun asked as he lift her chin up revealing teary eyes..._

_"I told you not to cry...for many times already...It really pains me to see you like this..."Athrun said as he wiped the beads of tears forming on her eyes..."Cagalli...dry those tears okay...here..."Athrun said pulling a stoned necklace from his pocket_

_Cagalli looked at him "its...this is the Haumea's stone that I gave you w-why are you giving this to me?..."Cagalli said_

_"Cagalli...you need this more than I do...now..."Athrun said handling her the necklace..._

_"I gave this to you..."Cagalli said pushing his hand back_

_"No Cagalli...You'll be really needing this..."Athrun said grabbing her hand and settling the necklace on her palms_

_"But..Athrun..."_

_"No buts Cagalli..."Athrun said looking at her softly..._

_with out any more words Cagalli kept it..._

_"Cagalli...Life existed before we ever arrived here in this world..and even if we leave..it will still continue to exist...the goes with love...it will forever last okay?its up to you to understadn this things.."Athrun said kissing her forehead while Cagalli was left confuses about the things he said "I guess I have to go..."Athrun said hugging her for the last time_

_"what do you mean?No...I dont want to wake up from this dream Athrun...please dont leave me...Athrun!"Cagalli pleaded holding his hand tightly as if she would fall into a deep hole or get lost in a big big crowd_

_"Im sorry Cagalli...I love you..."Athrun said kissing her on the lips for the last time..."Goodbye my precious rose...I love you so much..Goodbye..."_

"Athrun..."Cagalli whispered in her sleep..."Athrun!"Cagalli said opening her eyes and sitting up...She felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks .

she looked around hoping she was still on the place where she faced Athrun but it was just a dream...nothing but a dream...she was back in her room...

"I guess its just a dream"Cagalli whispered and felt something on her hand and saw the Haumea stone...

Cagalli's eyes widend...it was no ordinary dream...she really did see Athrun...

* * *

**wahah I suck...sorry for making such a sucky chappie...espcially the ending I couldnt think of any better ending than that and forgive me about the narrating stuff you know when cagalli was telling them about thier story im really not good with narrating stuffs...but more or less I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie...watch out for the last chappie..coz the mystery guy will be revealed somewhere in the story...hehe..after publishing the last chapter maybe I'll choke myself for doing such thing to Athrun-sama hehe..pls send a review wanna know how did it go! thankies! love you guys!**

**A BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU to all the reviwers:**

**miaow1988,cottongreentea,outlanders, jenniferseedlover**,**cathrun,MXC - the show- rocks my socks.sweet-angel09, asga ,lacusandkira,Mahha55 ,ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice**, **Kandida,**etherealillusions Arissah **Bluelight, hibiscus8**

and for all the other reviewers I forgot to mention!

**THANK YOU!**

see ya


	12. Finale

**I believe**

"Season Two"

Freyris

**I believe : Finale**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME...I dont own Seed/Destiny characters..**

**hey! Freyris here -sob- this is it...Im very sad to say this is the last chappie of "_I believe_"...I wanna say a big big big THANK YOU to all those who help,read and sent their reviews in this fic...I appreciated all your reveiws...and I hope you enjoy this chappie and as much as I enjoyed making it...lastly..for the last time..heres some of the notes...**

**1st note: Oocness**

**2nd note: I still suck in english go-me!**

**3rd note:  
"..."Character speaking '...'Character thoughts/Characters' POV**

**4th note: THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**and now on with the show!..

* * *

**

The blonde princess silently drove with her trusty old scooter to the hill alone...as she pass some places she couldnt help but smile, a part of her was happy that she can see her country is fine and well and another part of her is still in the depths of sorrow and sadness and in pain.as she continued to drive her own scooter a couple pass her who was also riding a scooter...the girl that was riding on it was already freaking out coz of the speed while the guys was plainly enjoying it...from this sight it never failed to remind Cagalli an incident similiar to them... 

Flashback

_"Athrun come on!"Cagalli said pulling him into the garage_

_"Where are we going ?"Athrun asked following her blonde girlfriend_

_"Wait here.."Cagalli said opening the garage leaving Athrun clueless_

_"huh?Athrun face was totally confused.._

_After a few minutes Cagalli finally went our of the garage with a green scooter_

_"Hop in !"Cagalli said putting her helmet on_

_"um..you want me to ride a sc-scooter?"Athrun asked his face was indescribable..he looked afraid.._

_"yup come on !"Cagalli said pulling Athrun on the scooter_

_"you sure...you know how to drive this thing.."Athrun asked_

_"definetly! I've been using this everytime I get a chance to escape form those damn bodyguard father used to send to protect me..._

_"your really sure?"Athrun asked just to be sure_

_"Of course! dont you trust me...or your afraid.."Cagalli said starting to drive_

_"uhh..hell no! I just wanna be sure.."Athrun retorted as Cagalli grin evilly, looks like she has some plan with Athrun...Just a few seconds after sharply turing to the left Cagalli stepped hard on the gas pedal making them drive on a faster speed and making Athrun freak out a little.._

_"SLow DOOOwwwnnn!"Athrun yelled as Cagalli made another sharp turn..._

end of Flashback

"heh.."Cagalli chuckled as she made her last turn to the right and headed to the hill or the place they called their 'Sanctuary'

Cagalli climbled up the hill to the sakura tree and sat beneath it...

"I guess this is the last time I'll be paying you a visit..."Cagalli said softly as she placed her hand on the grass..."I may not be able to visit this place for a while..."She said as tears started to well up her eyes"this place...was a ..wonderful place for me...many things happend to me...here...in this very place.."Cagalli said as tears escape her honey brown eyes

"we went here on..our first date..."Cagalli said smiling a little

Flashback

_"Cagalli put this on okay?"Athrun said handing her a blind fold_

_"eh?what am I suppose to do with this?"Cagalli said looking at Athrun_

_"just wear it..."he said going to her back and putting it around her eyes..._

_"Athrun!Remove this stupid blindfold this instant!"Cagalli demanded struggling to remove it but failed_

_"No can do love.."Athrun said sweetly "lets go"he said helping her walk to the car_

_in the car Cagalli was losing patience and tried to remove it but once again failed due to the knot that was tied by a coordinator..she couldnt untie it_

_"ATHRUN!where are we really going!"Cagalli asked in a mad tone_

_"you'll see princess...besides we're almost there...so keep your temperature cool..."Athrun said as he made his last turn to the right and stop._

_"What did you say!"_

_"we're here!"Athrun said smiling at her_

_"eh?"_

_"Lets go!"Athrun said stepping out the car to her door and helping her out...up the hill and leaving her beneath the sakura tree_

_"Athrun..where are we ?"Cagalli asked but there was no answer"Athrun! I said where are we I cant see a damn thing so remove this damn freaking blindfold of yours!"Cagalli yelled still there was no answer but she felt her blindfold loosen the knot letting her easily untie it now_

_"Athrun?"Cagalli said finally removing the blindfold and looking around but no Athrun Zala to be found..."Athrun!"Cagalli said walking around the tree only a pair of strong hand capture her from the back..."eh?"_

_"I love you.."He whispered in her ear as he reach out a orange rose to her..._

End of flashback

"I guess I better go...Kisaks might be wondering where the hell am I..."Cagalli said to herself standing up looking up the tree "I guess we'll see each other some time..."she said touching the tree for the last time..."I'll miss this place..." she said looking at their'_sanctuary_' for the last time before leaving the place...

for the rest of the day..Cagalli went to work with out no sign of stopping...she was back to her old self...the Cagalli that was workaholic ,that doesnt leave her office...as the days pass it was like this...Kira,Lacus, and Kisaka tried to pull her out of her room, they even tried to play sick or any thing that would let her step out of the room but it seemed nothing help she continued to be the same...like before...a hard core workaholic...until one day...

"Cagalli-sama...Cagalli-sama...the other representative want to have a word with you...Cagalli-sama..."the maid knock on the door...but no answer..."Cagalli-sama..."again..she knocked.."Cagalli-sama..the other representatives want to have a word with you regarding the parks out side..." still no change...no answer.."oh dear..I hope there's nothing wrong with representative...I better call...Kira-sama and Colonel Kisaka."she said to herself

and so she called both and them and did the same they knocked and called her out...

"Cagalli! open the door!"Kira said banging on the door..

"Cagalli!"Kisaka said"Open the door this instant!"

"Mou! Kisaka..forgive for doing this but we have to!"Kira said

"eh?"

"Cagalli!"Kira said kicking the door hard and finally wrecking it alittle but the door was finally open..

"Cagalli!"Kira yelled as he ran to the unconcious Cagalli..."What happend?Cagalli...are you alright?"Kira asked shaking her

"every thing is still in order...and the windows are closed tightly...and nothing seems to be stolen or anything...Is Cagalli hurt?"Kisaka said

"uh...No..theres no wound or anything scratch on her..."Kira said carrying her on his back and walking out the office to her room"But...why was she lying on the floor unconcious..."

"I dont know...maybe its better to call their family doctor...and ask if she's fine..."Kisaka said opening the door...leading in Cagalli's bedroom

"Kira..what happen to Cagalli..."Lacus asked worriedly...

"I dont really know...Kisaka please kindly call the doctor now..."Kira said

"okay..."

Dr.Makumi...the Athha's family doctor arrrived and went to looked at the unconcious blonde.

"Doctor..how is my sister...is she sick?"Kira asked a worried look was clearly painted on his face

"Dont worry to much Kira-sama,Cagalli-sama is fine..."

"Thats good..."Lacus said as a small smile of relief slowly crept on her face

"thats good to here...Kira-sama...Lacus-sama..I'll be heading off now...I need to talk to the other representative...regarding Cagalli's condition now..."Kisaka said as Kira nodded in reply and left

"um...Kira-sama,Lacus-sama...May I speak to both of you.. for a while...outside?"Dr.Makumi asked kindly

"Uh-..yeah...sure Doctor.."Kira relied as Lacus nodded and followed her outside the room

"uh...what happend?"Cagalli groaned opening her eyes letting it roam and scan the room."Im in my room..."She mumbled

**Outside the room...**

"Is there anything wrong Dr.?"Lacus asked

"well...I just want to tell you both something..."She replied showing a small smile

"erhh...is it a bad news or a good news...?"Kira asked starting to worry again

"do not worry..its a good news..."she said reassuring them

"eh?...so what is it?"Lacus asked starting to get excited for some reason

_silence.._

"Cagalli-sama...the representative, is _expecting a child_..."the Dr. said breaking the ice

"pardon?"said KIra and lacus said..blinking several times as if they didnt hear what the doctor had said

"I said...the representative is _pregnant_.."The dr. said smiling

"wh-wh-wha-whaat?"Kira rubbing his ear...

"Kira! Cagalli is going to have a baby!your gonna be an uncle!"Lacus said shaking Kira by the shoulder..

"im...goi..ng...to...be...an...uncle?"Kira asked looking at Lacus dumbfoundly

"Yes..."Lacus said

"oh..by the way Kira-sama, Lacus-sama...since Cagalli-sama is now expecting a child may you remind her to eat and rest regularly..if she doesnt rest or eat this may have an effect on the child...okay? and tell her to visit me every month for monthly check-up"the doctor said

"hai.."Kira replied

"well I must go now..."Dr Makumi said"Goodbye..."She said smiling at them

"Goodbye Dr.Makumi and thankyou!"Lacus said as she watch the doctor to disappear from the door.."Lets go Kira! "Lacus said excitedly pulling Kira, who seemed to be shocked "im...an...uncle?"

"Cagalli!"Lacus said opening the door "Cagalli! your awake!"Lacus said running to her and giving her a hug

"hey...whats wrong?you look like you didnt see me for years or something?"Cagalli said looking at them ,who just smiled "your not hiding anything from me are you?"Cagalli said giving them death glares

"kira.."Lacus whispered nudging him

"uh...Cagalli..."Kira started

"yes?"

"Cagallithedoctorsaidthatyouexpectingachild"Kira said with out breathing

"what?Kira what did you say?can you sPeak slower! I didnt understand a word from you!"Cagalli yelled giving Kira a hit on the head

"...the...do..c..tor...sa...id...tha..t..."Kira said slowly and a pillow hit him hard...

"uh!"Cagalli smack her face"Lacus can you kindly tell me what Kira is saying.."Cagalli said

"okay...the doctor said that you are expecting a child Cagalli..."Lacus said smiling at her

"im what?again..."Cagalli said rubbing her ears...

"I said your pregnant Cagalli...you,Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala...will be a mother soon..."Lacus said

"mo..ther soon...?"Cagalli said looking at them with a surprised look

"Im soo happy for you,Cagalli..."Lacus said hugging her again "and I know Athrun too..."

'Im going to be a mother soon...' Cagalli said feeling her tummy

_"Soon you'll meet someone like me, I know he will bring you joys and laughter...even the smiles that are quickly fading on your beautiful face that I love...He'll be able to guide and protect you like I did...Arent you happy your gonna meet a new me?"_

" is this what you _meant _Athrun?"Cagalli asked looking at the picture frame on the table

**After 7 and a half month Cagalli's baby shower...**

"I see you've change Cags! how are you?"asked their oranged hair friend

"eh?"Cagalli turned to see who it is.."Milly!..."

"hey!.."

"Milly its nice to see you again its been months since I've seen you!"Cagalli said hugging her

"you too..."Milly said"My look at you! last time I saw you, you were buried with work., you wouldnt step out of your room! even Athrun couldnt pull you out "Milly said smiling at her who just showed a saddend expression

"Speaking of Athrun where is the lucky man?"a tanned blond said sitting beside his fiancee

"oh..hey Dearka..."Milly looked at him smiling

"yeah Cagalli where is he?"Milly asked looking around trying to look for the certain blue-haired man

"Athrun's..._gone_..."Cagalli said looking away..hurt..

"to _where_?"Dearka asked not knowing what really happend

"Im sorry..."Cagalli said standing up and walking away...

"whats with her?"Dearka said looking at his fiancee

"dont know but I have a bad feeling about it...let go! Im gonna asked Kira and Lacus..."Milly said standing up"Lacus!"

"yeah?"Lacus said smiling at her

"Lacus... um...why did Cagalli run away a while ago when we asked her a question..."Dearka asked

"eh?what do you mean?"Lacus said confused

"erhh..we asked where Athrun is...she said he was _gone _"Milly said

Lacus showed a sad expression as they mention Athrun's name..."You didnt heard anything about Athrun?"Lacus asked them sadly

"um..no I left for PLANTS right about a year ago...right?after the war ended.."Milly said

"oh..yeah...I forgot...you got a message from Dearka that he wants to see you ..."Lacus said showing a small smile..

"So what happen to him?Where did he go?Vacation?Business trip or what?"Dearka asked still they were clueless about Athrun

"well you see..several months before...I think a 2 and a half week after they were married...the four of us went to the amusment park for the day and ate dinner at home...and we were ambushed by some men...and eventually killed...Athrun...he died protecting Cagalli..."Lacus said sadly starting to tear up...remembering the events that triggered before

"I-I didnt know..that...I think we owe Cagalli an apology..."Milly said tearing up...she never heard what had happend to Athrun and had no clue about them."lets go"Milly said pulling Dearka by the shirt and looked for her

"Cagalli?"Milly said walking to her

"oh..hey..."Cagalli said quickly wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks

"I thought we'll find you here..."Milly said sitting beside her

Cagalli smiled at her "do you need anything?"Cagalli asked

"we just want to say that we're sorry..about Athrun...we didnt know what really happend..."Milly said

"no..its..okay..its not your fault anyways..."Cagalli said smiling at her

Milly smiled and sat beside her..they talked about things leaving Dearka cluless about it and decided to grab something to eat leaving the two girls talking "oh,..by the way..Cagalli that reminds me...Dearka and I are going to get married next month!"Milly said"I want you to be my maid of honor..."Milly said excitedly

"thanks but I think Lacus fits the maid of honor more than me ...especially now..my tummy is this big I look like some blimp!" Cagalli said chuckling

"..nah..its okay Cagalli, by the way is it a boy or a girl?"Milly said smiling at her

"oh...the doctor said it looks like its a boy and also I have a feeling that it is a boy..."Cagalli said placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently.

"i see"Milly said looking up the stars.. above them...

**on the ninth month...**

"Kira!"Lacus yelled from upstairs...

Kira immediately jumped off the couch and ran up to Cagalli's room where Lacus was panicing

"What?...its..time?"Kira asked while the two girls nodded

"hurry!..."Lacus said helping Cagalli up

and so kira and Lacus rushed Cagalli to the emergency room and after a few hours...Cagalli's _child _was safely delivered...Cagalli was gifted with a cute handsome baby boy...he had deep emerald eyes like his father and the most cutest smile like Cagalli's..

"Kira! Lacus!"Milly ran up to them"what...its a boy?"Milly asked excitedly

"yes!"Lacus squealed happily hugging her brunette friend

"where is she?"Milly asked them

"she's resting and her baby is sent to the nursery..."Kira said smiling

"I soo happy for them!...and oh Milly how are you and Dearka now?"Lacus asked smiling at the couple

"he never fails to give me a headache..."Milly said as everyone laughed

**after 4 years**

"mommy! mommy look its a _crab_!"a blue-haired boy said showing her a small crab.

"yeah..its..a baby crab like you "Cagalli said ruffling his silky blue hair...then she remembered something about the crab as her son let go of it and let it fall on the soft sand...

a little memory that made her cry...the time when they first met and the first time she saw Athrun slip...a tear started to roll down her cheeks and of course this caught her son's attention...

"mommy are you crying...?"He asked worriedly walking to her mother who had just wiped the tear dry"why are you crying ?please dont cry...I dont want to see mommy cry..."

_" dont cry...i dont want to see you cry..Cagalli"_

"oh..Aj.."Cagalli said hugging her son...Aj...looked like Athrun with the deep set of emerald eyes and blue-hair...andmostly Athruns traits and attitude...but his smile was Cagalli's...

"please smile okay mommy?"Aj said smiling at her, a genuine small that she would treasure for eternity..

"yes..I will sweetie i will mommy will smile"cagalli said finally smiling at her 4 year old son "wanna play?"

"uh-huh! I want to play _tag_!"Aj said excitedly

"okay...your _'it'_ is that alright with you?"Cagalli asked

"Oki!"the cute little boy replied smiling at her

then after that ,they runned after each other . hearing Aj's cute little giggles and laughs made Cagalli smile, as they continued to run after each other Cagalli noticed _someone_ standing on the shore...she suddenly stop wondering who it was..as the clouds move away from the setting sun it revealed a _man wearing a white polo unbuttoned up to the middle smiling at them_...Cagalli smiled knowing who that would be and ran after Aj and hugged him "Gotcha...I love you baby..."Cagalli said kissing his forhead...

"I love you too mommy!"Aj said hugging her

"and I love you Athrun Zala..."Cagalli said looking at the sky"i believe we'll meet again...someday...i know we will..."she said looking at the place where the man stood a while ago and smiled...

_"Wherever I am, However I am...I will always be with you and I will love you always forever"_

_**...Owari...**_

* * *

**well this is where I believe ends i hope you enjoyed the last chappie...and yes the mystery guy is Cagalli and Athruns son Aj..meaning "Athrun jr." hehe anyways I hope the name is okay since I cant think of anymore names besides Athan and Aj heheh. and also I want to congratulate our 2 reviewers who guessed it right! miaow1988 and MXC - the show- rocks my socks yey! I hope you guys liked this last chappie. I want to say sorry for so so late updates and mispelled words phrases and wrong grammars.I want to thank you guys for making this fic a success heheh...and I really appreciated all the reviews and comments you all submitted! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! Love you guys!**

**BTW for those who didnt get who the man on the shore is...it was Athrun hehe...**

**_Spoliers... I just found out that Athrun and Cagalli's relationship was nothing but just WAR COMRADES not LOVERS even though this is hard to accept...ASUCAGA will live forever as COUPLES even in their fans imagination...!AsuCaga Rox!_ (from the interview of Mr.Fukada)**


	13. Epilogue

I** believe**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I dont own GSD/GS character**

**Authors note: Hi! I know 'I believ' e ended already but I just thought of making an epilogue after the last part in the last chappie . Hope you like it even though its kinda short :D**

* * *

"Auntie Lacus!"a little boy with dark midnight blue hair ran down to the hall to Lacus. 

"Hi Aj"Lacus said smiling down on Aj.Aj grinned naughtily as Cagalli walked up to them

"I hope you dont mind taking care of Aj Lacus. "Cagalli said fixing Aj's clothes "it seems like the administrators are arguing in the conference room..."Cagalli said

"Its okay Cagalli, Aj is a good boy so I dont have any troubles taking good care of your son "Lacus said smiling at Cagalli

"okay..thanks a lot Lacus.honey, Aj mommy's going to work now.be a good boy alright?"Cagalli said kissing Aj's forehead and smiling at Lacus"Take care both of you. bye!"Cagalli said walking out the door

"Bye Mommy Love you!"Aj said running to door and watched Cagalli step in the car and go "Bye bye!"

"alright..Aj go get change we're going to visit your dad today..is it okay?"Lacus smiled as Aj nodded and ran up to his room to get changed

* * *

**Admin. building**

"Cagalli-sama its a good thing you've finnaly arrive"one of the representative said walking beside her

"the other representative are staring to fight over some flowers choices"

"geez..they act like a bunch of kids.."Cagalli said opening the conference door

"gentlemen..the Representative has arrived! quit that stupid fight!"Kisaka said

"Cagalli-sama you liek tulip right?"the representative asked looking at her

"No! the representative likes daisy!"the other representative said

"tulip"

"daisy"

"tulip"

"da-"

"STOP IT!..if you guys are talking about the flowers for the memorial park.I already asked them to put red,orange and white roses around the park..case closed"Cagalli said, the two arguing representative shut up and sat down

* * *

"Auntie where's daddy?"Aj asked as he tugged Lacus dress.Lacus looked at the stone grave marker with the name "Athrun Zala" scribbled on the stone 

"here it is.." Lacus said as she placed a candle beside the stone grave"its your daddy...Why dont you give the flowers to your daddy?"Lacus said smiling Aj. The little boy nodded and walked infront of the grave and putted the bouquet of white lilies infront of it.

"Hi daddy!Its me...Its Aj...How are you?me? Im doing fine and mommy too. she smiles a lot now and Im turning 5 now.."Aj said "and Look! im wearing the _Haumea necklace_."Aj taking it off and showing it to him as if he was really _'there'  
_"Mommy said she gave this to you then you gave it back to her...she said it was very special for both of you.."suddenly,Aj started to tear up

"whats wrong Aj?"Lacus asked bending infront of Aj

"daddy never answers me...Does he hear me?when will I get to meet him?"Lacus hugged Aj and held him for a moment or two

"Your daddy hears you.Every single word you say...he hears you.He...he just cant find the right words to say Aj"Lacus said smiling at him.Aj wiped the tears that was threatening to fall and put his necklace back on. the two waited for another minute and left

**Later that night**

"Aj, honey,Mommy's home"Cagalli called shutting the door as she heard footsteps running down the stairs to the door.

"Mommy!"Aj smiled hugging Cagalli tightly "guess where Auntie Lacus took me!"

Cagalli smiled and kissed Aj's forehead "where? baby?"

"We went to see Daddy and I gave him flowers!"

"Im sure your daddy loved them"Cagalli smiled and cast a sidelong glance at the picture of her and Athrun on the table near the door

"mommy?Does daddy ever talk to you ?"Aj's striking emerald eyes met Cagalli.She looked at the childs eyes.A child's eye.they were filled with innocence of youth.

"mommy?"Cagalli snapped out of her daydream and smiled at his son

"well sometimes daddy talks to me but in very _special way_ "Cagalli smiled as Aj cocked his head to his side."Daddy is always with us...he listens to every word we say...he can see everything we do"Cagalli said

"but how can he see us?Where is he?"Aj asked as Cagalli hug him

"he-he's up there _somewhere_...guiding and protecting Aj and Mommy always...okay?"Cagalli said smiling and kissing his forehead"lets go eat dinner.."

"Okay..Auntie Lacus..Uncle Kira Lets eat! "Aj yelled running to the kitchen

**-_for real_...Owari-

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it! I'll be updating fics by next week or so..I just made this while reviewing for the final exams! see yah Pls send a reveiw! love you guys!**


End file.
